(REMAKE CHANBAEK) Tutor by Moegi Yuu
by eriskwon
Summary: Baekhyun jatuh cinta dengan tutornya, tapi apa sang tutor juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? CHANBAEK/YAOI/MANGA REMAKE/CLICHE STORY/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**[REMAKE] Tutor by Moegi Yuu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol And others.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Some Age-Switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Moegi Yuu.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Don't forget to leave your review!**

 **No bash. If you hate ChanBaek or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Baekhyun berlari menyusuri jalanan dengan secepat mungkin. Mulutnya terus mengoceh panik dan sesekali dia mengerang tidak jelas, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke rumah secepat mungkin. Ini sudah lewat jam les privatnya dan dia yakin tutornya sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Dia benar-benar sudah terlambat.

"Aku pulang!" Baekhyun membanting pintu di belakangnya dan berlari menaiki tangga dengan ribut.

Ibunya yang melihat kedatangannya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Park seonsaengnim sudah menunggumu dari tadi," teriak sang ibu.

"Aku tahu!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah sebelum membuka pintu dan berhadapan dengan sang tutor yang tengah duduk santai di atas kursi belajarnya.

"Selamat datang Baekhyunnie. Kau benar-benar datang tepat waktu," sapa sang tutor sinis dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lantai. "Aku..." ucapnya sebelum kembali mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah-engah. "Aku pulang, Park seonsaengnim. Maafkan aku karena terlambat hari ini."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Dia berhasil tiba sebelum sang tutor memutuskan untuk pulang. Ya, laki-laki tampan, tinggi dan masih terlihat sangat muda ini adalah tutor les privat dari Baekhyun. Namanya Park Chanyeol dan dia adalah seorang mahasiswa. Dia benar-benar pintar dan kadang suka membuat Baekhyun kesal dengan semua kata-kata sinis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Entah itu mengatakan Baekhyun lambat atau bodoh secara tidak langsung. Baekhyun selalu bertanya-tanya dari mana ibunya menemukan Chanyeol dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai tutornya.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang kepadamu, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol saja," ucap Chanyeol. "Dan tidak biasanya kau terlambat seperti ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Berpikir dalam hati haruskah dia menceritakan apa yang sudah menimpanya kepada Chanyeol. Tapi, sepertinya itu bukanlah ide yang bagus mengingat Chanyeol sangat suka menertawakannya.

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun. "Kau akan menertawakanku jika aku memberitahumu."

"Hmm?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penasaran. "Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu, jadi kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku. Aku berjanji."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Dia memandang Chanyeol ragu, tetapi Chanyeol memberikan senyum lembut yang menenangkan.

"Aku tadi naik sepeda seperti biasa ketika pulang ke rumah," Baekhyun mulai bercerita.

"Dan?"

"Seseorang tiba-tiba membuang kulit pisangnya tepat di depanku ketika aku lewat dan itu membuatku terkejut," lanjut Baekhyun. "Karena terkejut, aku kehilangan kendali akan sepedaku, lalu menabrak tiang listrik dan juga ban sepedaku kempes setelahnya. Karena semua itu, akhirnya aku harus pulang dengan jalan kaki." Atau tepatnya berlari setelah menyadari kalau dirinya sudah terlambat, tambah Baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia menatap Baekhyun sejenak sebelum berbalik dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Tak lama suara tawa mulai terdengar. Membuat Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan tertawa!" Seru Baekhyun marah.

"Maaf... Maaf..." Chanyeol masih tertawa. "Itu benar-benar khas dirimu, Baek. Kau benar-benar ceroboh. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka semua itu terjadi kepadamu. Astaga, Baek."

Baekhyun merengut. Dia tahu Chanyeol pasti akan begini. Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang benar-benar ceroboh dan Chanyeol sangat suka menjahili Baekhyun karena itu. Chanyeol benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia juga merasa dirinya bodoh karena sudah mempercayai Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol bilang dia tidak akan tertawa, padahal sudah jelas Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin tidak menertawakannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ada seseorang yang jatuh karena kulit pisang di dunia nyata," Chanyeol memegang perutnya mencoba meredam tawanya. "Tapi ya, apa boleh buat. Itu adalah kecelakaan."

Baekhyun baru saja ingin berbalik merajuk ketika tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini sudah menghentikan tawanya dan senyum lembut muncul di wajahnya.

"Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggenggam erat tali tas selempangnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya mulai berdebar tidak karuan. Tidak, tidak lagi. Ini adalah yang kesekian kalinya dia merasa seperti ini karena Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan ini, dan ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Baek?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun sembari menarik tangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghela napas lega. Dia juga tidak bisa lama-lama menatap kedua mata Chanyeol. Dia merasa benar-benar lemah ketika dia bertatapan dengan kedua mata itu. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga merasa ketika Chanyeol melihatnya, Chanyeol akan bisa mengetahui semua isi pikiran dan hatinya.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja," ucap Chanyeol kemudian. "Karena kau sudah terlambat. Bisakah kita mulai pelajarannya sekarang? Duduklah."

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi belajar Baekhyun dan membiarkan Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun pun menurut tanpa menjawab. Dia terus mencoba tidak bertatapan langsung dengan Chanyeol dan entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya dia merasa seperti ini. Sudah beberapa lama ini Chanyeol memang selalu membuatnya gugup. Kebiasaan Chanyeol yang suka menempelkan tubuh mereka ketika dia menjelaskan tentang pelajaran yang sedang mereka pelajari benar-benar membuat Baekhyun merasa ingin meledak. Dia rasa jantungnya akan melompat keluar setiap Chanyeol melakukan itu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari sini." Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya kepada Baekhyun sembari membuka buku di atas meja Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri mencoba keras untuk membuat dirinya tenang walau dia merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas.

Tanpa Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol menyeringai di tempatnya. Dia selalu menikmati melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah ketika dia mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Dia bisa merasakan Baekhyun yang berusaha begitu keras menahan rasa gugupnya. Baekhyun benar-benar manis jika dia sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini baginya.

"Kita mulai dari soal yang ini," dengan sengaja Chanyeol berbisik tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun, dan dia bisa merasakan napas Baekhyun yang terdengar berat. Seringainya semakin lebar karena itu.

Sementara, di tempatnya, Baekhyun berteriak meminta tolong di dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa mulai sekarang."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya penuh tekad mendengar aba-aba untuk memulai ujian dari gurunya di depan kelas. Dia sudah sangat siap untuk ujian kali ini, tapi entah kenapa pikirannya tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol. Dia terus bertanya-tanya apakah ada cara baginya untuk menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol. Dia tidak mungkin meminta ibunya tiba-tiba memberhentikan Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi. Jika terus seperti ini, bisa-bisa dia akan mati karena penyakit jantung nanti.

Baekhyun menopang dagunya dan menggoyangkan pensilnya. Dia mulai menatap soal di hadapannya dan tersenyum ketika dia sadar bahwa soal yang akan dia kerjakan sekarang adalah soal yang baru saja kemarin dia pelajari bersama dengan Chanyeol. Dengan percaya diri, dia mulai menyelesaikan soal di hadapannya itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berhenti. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepalanya.

"Jika hasil ujianku jelek, maka itu artinya ibu akan berpikir percuma saja dia menyewa tutor untuknya," ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. "Kalau sudah begitu, maka Chanyeol pasti akan disuruh berhenti, dan ibu akan mencari tutor lain untukku."

Baekhyun menyeringai. Dia kemudian dengan cepat menghapus jawaban benar yang ia tulis sebelumnya. Dia tertawa dalam hati. Dia benar-benar pintar. Dia akan lepas dari Chanyeol sebentar lagi. Dia akan lepas dari semua perasaan aneh yang membuat frustasi ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun duduk diam di tempatnya. Kepalanya menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tengah memegang hasil ujian miliknya di tangannya. Dalam hati Baekhyun menari gembira. Rencananya pasti berhasil. Jika bukan ibu yang akan memberhentikan Chanyeol, Chanyeol pasti akan merasa bersalah sendiri atas semua ini. dia akan terbebas sebentar lagi. Tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Baek..."

"Y-Ya?"

"Hasil ujianmu benar-benar buruk," ucap Chanyeol menghela napas panjang.

Baekhyun menahan senyumnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebisa mungkin memasang tampang menyesal. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya.

"Tapi..."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Tapi apa? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Sepertinya kau menulis jawaban yang salah dengan sengaja," lanjut Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap di tempatnya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Aku merasa mungkin saja dugaanku salah jika itu hanya satu atau dua soal, tetapi kau mengganti begitu banyak jawabanmu, bisa kita lihat dari bekas hapusanmu disini. Dan juga ada beberapa bekas yang masih terlihat dan aku yakin benar itu adalah jawaban yang benar."

Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya. Sial. Rencananya gagal. Memang salah baginya menantang Chanyeol seperti ini. Dia seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan dengan mudah mengetahuinya, terlebih lagi dia juga adalah seseorang yang ceroboh dan tidak pernah sempurna dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Ini benar-benar sial.

"Bisa kau beritahu kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" Chanyeol tersenyum, namun senyum itu terlihat begitu menyeramkan di mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahu Chanyeol alasannya yang sebenarnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ini karena aku bosan?!" ucap Baekhyun. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat frustasi karena jarang main. Aku juga sudah lama tidak pergi berkencan..."

"Kencan?" Tanya Chanyeol terkejut. "Kau punya kekasih?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Aura di sekitar Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja terlihat gelap dan ekspresi Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan saat ini. Dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan... Bukan begitu... Tapi, kau tahulah anak-anak seusiaku ini..." Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Oh, aku mengerti," ucap Chanyeol menyeringai. "Jadi kau sedang horny?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas seketika. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu dengan langsung dan santai seperti itu? Dan bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berpikiran seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa pembicaraan ini menjadi seperti ini?

"Kau seharusnya memberitahuku sejak tadi," tawa Chanyeol. "Aku akan membantumu. Kau butuh pelepasan kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Namun, belum sempat Baekhyun memproses arti dari perkataan Chanyeol, Chanyeol sudah menarik tangan Baekhyun sehingga wajah mereka berdua menjadi sangat dekat. Dan sedetik kemudian, bibir mereka berdua sudah menempel begitu saja.

Baekhyun yang tersadar seketika berusaha keras untuk melepaskan dirinya. Namun, Chanyeol menahan lehernya dan terus menciumnya. Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang tak berdaya hanya bisa menerima apa yang Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya.

"Chan... Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mulai berontak lagi ketika Chanyeol mulai menjilat telinganya dan mengangkat seragam Baekhyun. "Tunggu sebentar. Whoa!"

"Kau sudah menahannya cukup lama kan?" Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya menggoda puting Baekhyun. "Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau mendapatkan pelepasan? Aku akan membantumu untuk itu."

"Pelepasan?" Baekhyun mencoba keras untuk tidak mendesah dan menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau salah paham."

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan Baekhyun. Dia menurunkan kepalanya sehingga kini ia berada tepat di depan dada Baekhyun. Tanpa bicara, dia mulai menggerakkan lidahnya di daerah sekitar puting Baekhyun. Menggodanya dan terus menjilatnya, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi.

Chanyeol benar-benar menyeramkan di mata Baekhyun kali ini, tetapi entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar dengan begitu keras. Chanyeol terus menjilat dan menghisap putingnya tanpa henti. Dan bukannya ingin Chanyeol berhenti, Baekhyun malah semakin menikmati apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang terus mendesah. Wajah Baekhyun yang memerah benar-benar menggairahkan untuknya. Perlahan, tangannya mulai turun dan menyentuh ikat pinggang Baekhyun.

"Tidak..."

Chanyeol seketika menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan ketika dia mendengar suara Baekhyun. Perlahan dia menarik diri dan menghela napas panjang melihat Baekhyun yang menutup kedua matanya erat dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Sangat imut," bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang tertawa ke arahnya. Wajah mereka berdua masih sangat dekat, tetapi Chanyeol yang menyeramkan tadi sudah berubah kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang memiliki tatapan lembut dan menenangkan.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Ap... Apa?"

"Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Chanyeol terkekeh. "Dan tadi itu adalah hukuman kecil atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan."

"Bercanda?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Iya, tapi..." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua sehingga kening mereka berdua menempel. "Jika kau melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan lebih dari yang aku lakukan tadi."

"Maafkan aku!" Seru Baekhyun cepat.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku memaafkanmu karena kau sudah meminta maaf dan terlihat benar-benar menyesal."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Walaupun dia merasa lega, tetapi tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa kecewa juga. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah sebenarnya hatinya menginginkan Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan apa yang dia lakukan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ini sangat tidak benar.

"Dan satu hal lagi," Chanyeol berkata, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Karena kau sepertinya tidak mau memberitahuku alasan sesungguhnya melakukan hal bodoh itu, aku tidak punya pilihan."

Chanyeol melemparkan beberapa buku soal yang dia bawa ke atas lantai di depan Baekhyun.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan semua itu dan aku akan memeriksanya minggu depan."

"Ap.. Apa?"

* * *

.

.

 **To Be Continued?**

.

.

* * *

Another remake from manga for ChanBaek!

This time aku meremake Katekyo! a.k.a Tutor dari mangaka Moegi Yuu.

And this manga is one of my most fav manga ever. Manga ini salah satu manga yang suka aku baca berulang-ulang tanpa ngerasa bosen. Wkwkwk

Dan mungkin ada dari kalian yang pernah baca manga ini juga, kalian pasti tahu kalau manga ini lebih kayak kumpulan oneshoot yang menceritakan progress hubungan si seme dan si uke dengan berbagai macam konflik.

Jadi, for next jika aku tulis end di akhir chapter jangan pada bingung yaa~ Hehe

So, lanjut? Please tinggalkan review~

Hope I'll see you soon in the next chapter.

Bubye~


	2. Chapter 2

**[REMAKE] Tutor by Moegi Yuu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **And others.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Some Age-Switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Moegi Yuu.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate ChanBaek or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Hey, maaf yaa. Ibuku hari ini sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi semua cemilan dan teh hari ini aku yang membuatnya," Baekhyun meletakkan baki yang ia bawa di depan Chanyeol. "Maaf jika rasanya tidak seenak buatan ibuku."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak masalah," jawabnya. "Lagipula aku kesini bukan untuk makan atau minum teh, tetapi untuk membantumu belajar. Dan, terima kasih Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas seketika setelah melihat senyum Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa dirinya benar-benar kacau. Setelah kejadian kemarin, Baekhyun merasa semuanya menjadi semakin parah. Jantungnya berdebar jauh lebih kencang dari sebelumnya dan dia benar-benar merasa seperti akan mati karenanya.

"Baekhyun-ah," panggil Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menoleh. "Sepertinya kau tidak memasukkan gula ke dalam teh ini, tetapi garam."

"Huh? Benarkah?" Sahut Baekhyun tidak percaya. Dia menyesap teh miliknya dan berakhir tersedak karena teh itu terasa benar-benar asin. "Astaga! Maaf, Chanyeol-ah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hmm, dan aku juga menyadari sejak tadi. Bajumu... Kau memakai bajumu secara terbalik!" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Whoaaaaa!" Seru Baekhyun. "Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak sadar!"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia bertanya kenapa dia terus menerus seperti ini. Dan parahnya dia selalu seperti ini ketika Chanyeol berada di dekatnya. Benar-benar memalukan.

Baekhyun baru saja hendak membuka bajunya ketika tangan Chanyeol menahannya. Baekhyun menahan napasnya ketika Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh," ucap Chanyeol kemudian perlahan mengangkat baju Baekhyun dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada telanjang Baekhyun. "Apakah aku harus membantumu membenarkannya juga?"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol seketika sampai Chanyeol terduduk di atas lantai. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak menatap Baekhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Sayang sekali," ucapnya.

Baekhyun merengut dengan wajah memerah. Chanyeol benar-benar suka menggodanya dan ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Semua yang dia rasakan saat ini kepada Chanyeol juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun kemudian berbalik dan bergegas membenarkan bajunya. Dia lalu kembali duduk di depan Chanyeol dan mereka pun mulai kembali belajar.

"Chanyeol-ah..." ucap Baekhyun beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hmm?"

"Kau punya murid lain selain diriku kan?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Apa kau melakukan hal seperti ini juga kepada murid-muridmu itu?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung, namun kemudian tatapan bingung itu seketika berubah menjadi tatapan menggoda. "Apa maksudnya dengan hal ini? Aku tidak mengerti jika kau tidak menjelaskannya kepadaku dengan benar."

"Aish!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal. "Terserahlah. Itu tidak penting juga."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

Beberapa jam kemudian, jam mengajar Chanyeol di rumah Baekhyun pun selesai. Setelah membantu Baekhyun beres-beres, dia pun melangkah keluar dari rumah Baekhyun dengan Baekhyun yang mengantarnya sampai ke depan pagar. Chanyeol berbalik dan tersenyum tipis melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat benar-benar kelelahan.

"Terima kasih atas hari ini," Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menepuk kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Ya, sampai jumpa lagi. Jangan lupa kerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang aku berikan kepadamu, okay?!"

"Ya..." Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Dia benar-benar tidak suka ketika Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Ah, ini benar-benar Chanyeol hyung!"

Suara seseorang yang menyebutkan nama Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan. Disana, tak jauh dari mereka, seorang laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragam tampak berdiri menatap Chanyeol.

"Sehun-ah?" ucap Chanyeol tampak kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Sehun itu berjalan mendekat. "Aku baru saja dari rumah temanku di dekat sini," jawab Sehun. Dia kemudian menyadari sosok Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar. "Hey, siapa itu?"

Baekhyun terdiam menatap Sehun. Sehun terlihat benar-benar tampan dan melihatnya berdiri di samping Chanyeol sekarang ini membuatnya seperti terkena visual attack. Sehun juga terlihat begitu imut ketika dia tersenyum.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama sebelum mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau murid Chanyeol hyung juga?" Tanyanya.

"Baekhyun-ah," sahut Chanyeol. "Perkenalkan, ini Oh Sehun. Dia muridku juga."

"Hai, aku Oh Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Sehun menunjukkan senyum lebarnya lagi.

"Ah ya, aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu juga," ucap Baekhyun canggung.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang melihat interaksi Baekhyun dan Sehun. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah mengharapkan ini terjadi. Dia benar-benar tidak mau Baekhyun bertemu dengan Sehun. Ini semua benar-benar di luar dugaan dan dia merasa harus segera memperingatkan Baekhyun akan Sehun.

"Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Baekhyun. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sehun, mengerti?" bisik Chanyeol pelan, berusaha keras agar Sehun tidak mendengarkan ucapannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Hanya jangan, okay? Dengarkan saja ucapanku dan kau akan baik-baik saja," bisik Chanyeol dengan nada serius.

"Hei, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Seru Sehun. "Aku juga mau dengar!"

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya sebelum akhirnya menarik dirinya menjauh dari Baekhyun. Dia kemudian tertawa keras kepada Sehun dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya kencang, membuat Sehun menatap Chanyeol aneh.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi Baekhyun-ah," ucap Chanyeol sembari mendorong Sehun pergi tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang terus menerus berkata kalau dia masih ingin mengobrol dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sampai Chanyeol dan Sehun berbelok di ujung jalan. Dia mengerenyitkan dahinya, bertanya-tanya apa maksud Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sehun padahal Chanyeol sendiri terlihat begitu dekat dengan Sehun.

Baekhyun merengut sembari menggenggam erat pagar rumahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak senang melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol dekat dengan semua muridnya, bukan hanya dengannya saja. Dan mungkin Chanyeol juga melakukan semua hal yang dia lakukan kepada Baekhyun, kepada semua muridnya juga.

"Kenapa aku merasa cemas begini?" Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di depan dada dan menghela napas panjang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ding... Dong... Ding... Dong...

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!"

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju pintu depan ketika dia mendengar bel rumahnya dipencet berkali-kali. Dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan seketika terkejut ketika melihat Sehun berdiri dengan senyum lebar di hadapannya. Dia mengarahkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mencari-cari Chanyeol yang mungkin datang bersamanya, tapi Chanyeol tak ada disini.

"Sehun-ssi?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hello! Aku kesini untuk mengunjungimu, Baekhyun-ssi," ucap Sehun dengan nada gembira.

"Uhm, baiklah..."

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk. Dengan gembira, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan mengikuti Baekhyun ke ruang tamu. Kedua mata Sehun melihat kesana kemari memperhatikan keadaan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya karena Sehun terlihat benar-benar imut saat ini.

"Kemarin Chanyeol hyung mengganggu jadi aku tidak bisa bicara banyak denganmu. Karena itu aku hari ini memutuskan untuk datang kesini mengunjungimu," jelas Sehun ketika Baekhyun meletakkan segelas jus jeruk segar di atas meja untuknya. "Maaf jika aku datang tiba-tiba dan malah mengganggumu."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Sehun senang.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba saja di dalam pikirannya melintas haruskah dia menanyakan soal hubungan Sehun dengan Chanyeol. Dia terus menerus memikirkan soal ini sejak semalam.

"Sehun-ssi," panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Dari yang aku lihat kemarin," Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Kau sepertinya memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol ya?!"

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja kami dekat," jawabnya. "Kami berdua masih saudara jauh. Kebetulan saja dia akhirnya menjadi tutorku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa memanggilnya seonsaengnim. Itu akan terasa benar-benar canggung dan aneh."

"Ah, begitu. Ternyata begitu," ucap Baekhyun. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar jawaban dari Sehun. Entah kenapa dia benar-benar lega mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Sehun sama sekali tidak melewatkan perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja tatapan mata Sehun yang lembut dan kekanakan berubah menjadi tajam. Namun, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari semua itu.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau menyukai Chanyeol hyung ya?" Tanya Sehun kemudian.

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata tidak untuk pertanyaan itu. Membuat Sehun menghela napas sebal di tempatnya.

"Apa yang bagus dari Chanyeol hyung?" Tanya Sehun lagi sembari menopang dagunya di atas meja. "Dia bertingkah seperti dia tahu segalanya. Dia juga suka menggoda dan menjahili orang lain hanya untuk mengetahui reaksi dari orang itu. Dia adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Tidak ada yang bagus darinya."

"Ya, itu memang benar," Baekhyun mengakui. "Sikapnya memang terkadang menyebalkan, tetapi dia adalah orang yang baik. Dia bukan orang jahat."

Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya erat. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas mengingat semua yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya. Chanyeol memang menyebalkan dan bahkan suka bertingkah mesum, tetapi Chanyeol memiliki banyak kebaikan juga dan Baekhyun menyukai semua kebaikan dari Chanyeol itu.

Sehun memandang Baekhyun datar namun sedetik kemudian seringai lebar muncul di wajahnya. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Baekhyun sehingga dia bisa menyentuh dada Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku juga baik untukmu kan, Baekhyun-ssi?" ucapnya.

Baekhyun memandang Sehun bingung, tetapi dia akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun tertawa. Dia kemudian mendorong tubuh Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun terbaring di atas lantai. Dengan cepat, dia kemudian naik ke atas tubuh Baekhyun dan menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun tepat di samping kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak. Ekspresi Sehun benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan di matanya saat ini. Semua anggapannya soal Sehun yang imut dan tampan seketika menghilang. Kedua mata Sehun yang menatapnya tajam benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sehun, tetapi Sehun menahannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Sekarang aku menemukan seseorang yang menarik. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol hyung mengambilnya dariku," bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merinding seketika. "Kita akan bersenang-senang, Baekhyun-ssi."

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka lebar karena kaget. Melihat tatapan Sehun, Baekhyun seketika sadar bahwa dia dalam masalah besar saat ini. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sehun akan memperkosanya. Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Sehun-ssi, sepertinya kau salah paham. Aku..."

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti seketika ketika Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkesiap. Ini tidak benar. Baekhyun terus berusaha membebaskan diri, tetapi tenaga Sehun jauh lebih besar darinya. Baekhyun terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Semua ini terasa begitu berbeda dari saat Chanyeol menciumnya. Ini terasa menjijikkan. Dia tidak menginginkan ini semua.

Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya erat ketika Sehun mulai mencium telinga dan lehernya. Air matanya mulai memaksa keluar. Chanyeol. Dalam hati dia terus berteriak memanggil nama Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup!"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika dia mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar di telinganya. Dia juga bisa merasakan cengkraman Sehun yang terlepas dari kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya. Dia bisa melihat Chanyeol berdiri tepat di belakang Sehun, memandang Sehun dengan tatapan datar. Rasa lega seketika muncul di dalam dadanya. Chanyeol datang. Chanyeol menyelamatkannya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau berada disini? Apa ini harimu mengajar?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya, hari ini aku memiliki jadwal untuk mengajarmu," jawab Chanyeol sembari menarik Sehun untuk berdiri dan menjauh dari atas tubuh Baekhyun.

Sehun mendengus. "Benarkah? Aku benar-benar lupa."

"Ketika aku datang ke rumahmu, para pelayan bilang kalau kau belum pulang. Aku punya firasat kau ada disini, dan ternyata benar," ucap Chanyeol.

Sehun menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari tangan Chanyeol dan kembali mendengus. "Jika Baekhyun-ssi benar-benar berharga bagimu sampai-sampai kau langsung kemari ketika sadar bahwa dia adalah targetku selanjutnya, lebih baik kau pasangkan saja tali di lehernya."

"Hmm, itu ide yang sangat bagus."

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sayang sekali," gumamnya. "Aku sudah tidak mood lagi. Aku tidak akan pulang hari ini, jadi kau tidak usah datang ke rumahku."

Sehun meraih ranselnya dan melangkah pergi, membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang melihat kepergian Sehun. Dia kemudian melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk.

Baekhyun terlihat masih sangat terkejut karena apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sehun akan bersikap seperti tadi.

"Kau pasti terkejut," Chanyeol membuka suaranya. "Sehun memang suka bertingkah imut seperti anak anjing atau anak kucing untuk menarik perhatian orang, tetapi apa yang baru saja kau lihat adalah dirinya yang sebenarnya."

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

"Karena itu aku menyuruhmu untuk jangan dekat-dekat dengannya," tambah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau dia seperti itu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kesimpulannya, kau adalah orang yang mudah tertipu, lamban dan juga tidak memiliki sifat alami untuk bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, Baek," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mengakui semua perkataan Chanyeol, tetapi apa harus Chanyeol mengatakannya secara langsung seperti itu? Chanyeol benar-benar tidak sensitif.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi sedih Baekhyun. Perlahan dia menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun menatapnya kembali. "Karena itu, aku disini sangat khawatir bahwa suatu hari nanti akan ada seseorang yang mengambilmu dariku," ucap Chanyeol lembut. "Ini benar-benar tidak mudah bagiku."

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Apa saja yang Sehun lakukan padamu ngomong-ngomong?"

"Eh? Bukan apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar dengan begitu keras karenanya. "Beritahu aku semuanya," ucap Chanyeol.

"Dia... Dia mencium bibirku, dan juga telingaku..."

"Selain itu?"

"Tidak ada lagi. Hanya itu."

"Hanya itu?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Perlahan, Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua dan kemudian ia mendaratkan kecupan di atas bibir Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun terkejut namun dia sama sekali tidak menghindar. Dia membuka kedua matanya dan merasa meleleh ketika dia melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Buka mulutmu sedikit," perintah Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, namun akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya. Dia menerima begitu saja ketika Chanyeol mulai menciumnya lagi. Mengecup dan melumat bibirnya lembut, membuatnya merasa seperti melayang seketika. Cara Chanyeol menciumnya benar-benar berbeda dengan saat Sehun menciumnya tadi. Ciuman Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terasa menjijikkan untuknya. Baekhyun merasa malu, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak membencinya.

"Ah, Yeol, tunggu..."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan ketika Chanyeol mulai mencium dan menjilat telinganya.

"Yeol, Sehun tidak melakukan itu," Baekhyun mengerang.

Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya. Perlahan ia mendorong Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun kembali berbaring di atas lantai. Kedua tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengangkat kaus yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah menikmati semua yang Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau mungkin saja berbohong kepadaku, jadi aku harus memeriksa semuanya langsung," bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak berbohong," ucap Baekhyun, namun dia tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Chanyeol mulai mencium lehernya.

Chanyeol terus menggerakkan bibir dan lidahnya di leher Baekhyun, sedangkan jari-jarinya terus menggoda kedua puting Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berseru ketika Chanyeol menggigit pelan leher Baekhyun.

"Aku belum menyentuhnya, tetapi dia tampaknya sudah mengeras," ucap Chanyeol sembari menggerakkan jari-jarinya turun sampai menyentuh kancing celana Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai membuka kancing celana Baekhyun dan menariknya turun. Perlahan, dia mendaratkan bibirnya di paha mulus Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun semakin mendesah tak terkendali dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau mengeras hanya karena aku menggodamu sedikit," Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Chan-Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol menghisap dua jarinya dan kemudian dengan pelan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya gila. Semuanya benar-benar terasa berlebihan, tetapi dia juga tidak mau Chanyeol berhenti.

Baekhyun mengerang kencang ketika Chanyeol mulai mengecup dan menjilat kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak. "Chanyeol, jangan gigit disana," bisik Baekhyun. "Kau suka menggigit tubuhku, tapi aku mohon jangan gigit disana."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Disana dimana? Aku tidak mengerti jika kau tidak mengatakannya dengan benar," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan perlahan menurunkannya sehingga kini kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kejantanannya sendiri. Chanyeol menyeringai menatap apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan saat ini.

"Disini," ucap Baekhyun sembari memompa kejantanannya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menggodaku, Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol terkekeh.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol membuka celananya sendiri dan mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Napas Baekhyun memburu ketika ia melihat kejantanan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu besar dan keras di hadapannya. Chanyeol menyeringai. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia mulai memasukkan dirinya ke dalam diri Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun terkesiap karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan tanpa ragu mencium Baekhyun. Membelit dan menghisap lidah Baekhyun, berusaha keras membuat Baekhyun melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Chanyeol!"

"Tenang, Baek. Santailah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Chanyeol bergumam di bibir Baekhyun dan terus memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, aku..."

"Aku sudah masuk Baek," bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol. "Bergeraklah," ucapnya kemudian.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai menggerakkan dirinya di dalam Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mulai mendesah dan mengerang kembali. Jantung mereka berdua terdengar berdebar begitu kencang dan saling bersahutan. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun dan terus bergerak.

Mereka berdua berteriak kencang saling memanggil nama satu sama lain ketika mereka mencapai puncak bersamaan. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan tampak puas.

"Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu," gumam Baekhyun sembari membuka kedua matanya.

Chanyeol tersentak, namun sedetik kemudian dia langsung mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir Baekhyun. "Butuh waktu lama bagimu untuk menyadarinya heh," ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini untukmu."

Chanyeol melemparkan tali leher yang ada di atas tangannya ke atas meja di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambilnya dan mengerenyitkan dahi bingung menatapnya.

"Untuk apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Well, kau ingat ide Sehun waktu itu kan?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika dia menyadari apa maksud dari Chanyeol. Tentu saja dia ingat apa yang Sehun katakan, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengartikannya seperti ini. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan benar-benar memasangkan tali leher ini kepadanya kan? Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Kau sedang sibuk belajar mempersiapkan ujian saat ini jadi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memakainya. Tapi, ketika ujianmu sudah selesai, ayo kita pakai itu," ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Apa? Kau serius? Tidak. Aku tidak mau!"

* * *

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

* * *

Jengjeng~ Ini dia chapter dua.

Told you before jangan bingung kalau aku pasang the end di akhir setiap chapter yaa karena Katekyo! a.k.a Tutor ini lebih kayak kumpulan one shoot, so don't worry ini belum bener-bener akhir dari cerita ini kok, masih banyak chapter-chapter lain yang menunggu~

So sorry jika enaena nya sama sekali tidak hot. Huhu. I'll try to be better in the future~

And thank you so much buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya:

 **WinterJun09, Guest, alietha doll, Shiro Park, Kimsymp, brinabaek, n3208007, imgezz, Sitachaan, ooharinoshxo**

Thank you juga buat kalian yang udah follow dan favorite cerita ini. Jangan lupa tinggalin review yaa! Hohoho

Btw buat **Shiro Park** : wah, aku emang udah kepikiran mau remake yang Sleepless Night. Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya yaa. Doain aja semoga bisa secepetnya. Hehe.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak semuanya~ Don't forget to leave your review for fast update! Hohoho.

See you soon in the next chapter!

Bubye~


	3. Chapter 3

**[REMAKE] Tutor by Moegi Yuu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **And others.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Some Age-Switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Moegi Yuu.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate ChanBaek or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Apa? Jadi Chanyeol kuliah di Universitas SM?"

Baekhyun menatap ibunya tak percaya. Dia baru saja pulang sekolah ketika sang ibu mengajaknya berbicara serius soal universitas yang akan Baekhyun pilih setelah dia lulus SMA nanti. Dan ibunya memberitahunya soal Chanyeol yang ternyata merupakan mahasiswa di salah satu universitas terbaik di Seoul. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol pintar, tetapi menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas SM benar-benar sesuatu yang lebih dari menakjubkan.

"Kau harus menjadi lebih seperti Park seonsaengnim, Baekhyun-ah," ucap ibunya serius. "Eomma tidak berharap terlalu tinggi, tetapi eomma ingin kau berusaha yang terbaik."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka. Ini karena Chanyeol sering bersikap jahil kepadanya jadi dia sendiri juga tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar sepintar ini. Tapi tentu saja, jika Chanyeol tidak pintar mana mungkin dia memiliki banyak murid yang menginginkan dia menjadi tutornya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas menatap semua hasil ujian Baekhyun di tangannya. Semua nilai Baekhyun di atas rata-rata dan dia merasa benar-benar senang. Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yang suka belajar dan mudah diajari. Jadi, Chanyeol benar-benar gembira mengetahui Baekhyun sudah berusaha yang terbaik sehingga semua nilai ujiannya menjadi bagus seperti ini.

"Semuanya di atas rata-rata, Baek. Bagus sekali," ucap Chanyeol bangga.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia sudah berusaha keras.

"Kau pasti sudah bekerja keras," Chanyeol menepuk kepala Baekhyun. "Aku benar-benar bangga padamu."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang berada di atas kepalanya dan merengut. "Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil," ucap Baekhyun sebal.

Chanyeol tertawa. Dia mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun dan malah menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Kau mengatakan seperti itu malah membuatku mau terus melakukannya," Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi tembam Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Ah, berhenti..."

Ucapan Baekhyun berhenti ketika dia menyadari wajah Chanyeol kini begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan dan dia bisa merasakan napas Chanyeol di hadapannya. Baekhyun menatap kedua mata Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memerah, mempersiapkan diri untuk apa saja yang akan Chanyeol lakukan selanjutnya. Namun, tidak seperti yang Baekhyun pikirkan, Chanyeol malah menepuk kedua pipinya dan menarik diri.

"Ouch, apa-apaan!" Seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau tidak seharusnya merasa puas hanya karena ini," Chanyeol berkata sembari mengambil kembali kertas-kertas ujian Baekhyun. "Lihat disini, kau masih membuat kesalahan dimana-mana walaupun kau sudah mempelajari semua ini."

Baekhyun merengut. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol akan menciumnya dan dia merasa benar-benar kecewa saat ini.

"Jangan diam saja, Baek. Kita harus melanjutkan belajar agar kau tidak lupa lagi seperti saat kau mengerjakan ujian ini," sahut Chanyeol. "Kau dengar aku, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Iya iya. Tentu saja aku mendengarmu!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan terus menerus menghela napas panjang. Chanyeol baru saja pulang dan Baekhyun merasa bahwa sikap Chanyeol menjadi aneh akhir-akhir ini. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Apa saat mereka melakukan seks waktu itu, dia melakukan sesuatu yang aneh? Pipi Baekhyun memanas mengingat saat itu.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Dia sudah mengaku pada Chanyeol bahwa dia mencintai Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menjawab perasaannya. Chanyeol hanya mengatakan bahwa dia tahu tentang perasaan Baekhyun, tetapi dia tidak menjelaskan pada Baekhyun bagaimana perasaannya.

Baekhyun berpikir, ketika dia lulus nanti dan juga diterima di universitas, maka Chanyeol tidak akan menjadi tutornya lagi. Akankah semuanya menjadi akhir bagi mereka berdua? Apakah Baekhyun tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi? Baekhyun merasakan sesak di dadanya memikirkan tentang itu.

Walaupun Chanyeol sering menggodanya, Chanyeol juga serius dalam menjadi tutornya. Chanyeol benar-benar memikirkan tentang kemajuan nilainya dan profesional akan hal itu. Kemungkinan besar, Chanyeol benar-benar akan menininggalkannya ketika semuanya sudah selesai.

"Sial, ini membuatku frustasi," Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan kembali menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya.

Baekhyun menurunkan kakinya dari atas ranjang dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan kakinya itu membentur sesuatu. Dia menunduk dan melihat sebuah map berada di samping kakinya. Dengan cepat dia mengambilnya dan dia bisa melihat logo Universitas SM di atas map itu.

"Apa ini milik Chanyeol? Sepertinya dia tak sengaja meninggalkannya," gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin menyimpannya dan berpikir untuk mengembalikannya ketika Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya untuk mengajar. Namun, matanya menangkap tulisan tebal di atas map itu. Disana dituliskan tentang deadline tugas dan besok adalah deadline dari tugas itu.

"Astaga, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menatap map di tangannya bingung. Bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kenapa juga Chanyeol harus meninggalkannya disini? Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan bergegas membuka kontak disana, berpikir untuk menghubungi Chanyeol soal ini. Namun, tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti, menyadari bahwa dia tidak memiliki kontak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merengut sedih. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal Chanyeol, dan sesuatu seperti memukulnya ketika dia menyadari soal itu. Dia tidak akan bisa lagi berhubungan dengan Chanyeol setelah semuanya selesai. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol akan berakhir begitu saja setelah Chanyeol tidak lagi menjadi tutornya.

"Aku benar-benar menyedihkan," Baekhyun berkata sedih.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun menatap gerbang Universitas SM di hadapannya dengan takut. Ya, sekarang dia sedang berada di kampus Chanyeol karena dia berpikir tidak ada pilihan. Dia tahu map Chanyeol kemarin adalah map yang penting dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengantarkan map itu sendiri ke kampus Chanyeol karena dia tidak tahu kontak Chanyeol dan tidak bisa meminta Chanyeol untuk mengambil map itu sendiri.

Baekhyun melangkah memasuki gerbang Universitas SM pelan. Kepalanya menunduk karena dia bisa merasakan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memperhatikannya. Dia mengutuk dalam hati. Seharusnya dia berganti pakaian dulu tadi. Seorang anak SMA berkeliaran disini, tentu saja akan menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Dia baru menyadari dia memutuskan kemari juga tanpa berpikir panjang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang dan kemana dia harus pergi. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol merupakan mahasiswa fakultas sains, tetapi melihat peta kampus di hadapannya, Baekhyun jadi bingung sendiri dan fakultas sains juga terlihat begitu besar.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya.

"Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika seseorang tiba-tiba saja merangkul tubuhnya dari belakang. Baekhyun menoleh dan dia terkesiap melihat bahwa seseorang itu adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengenakan kacamata dengan frame hitam dan dia benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat pintar dan juga semakin tampan, dan ini membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun merona seketika.

"Ini benar-benar kau," ucap Chanyeol tersenyum. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau punya keperluan? Sedang mencari informasi untuk ujian masuk kah? Tapi itu sepertinya tidak mungkin karena universitas ini bukan universitas pilihanmu kan?"

Baekhyun diam. Dia tampak masih terpesona dengan penampilan Chanyeol di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ah, ya!"

"Kenapa kau malah melamun?" Tawa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu. Dia kemudian mengangkat map di tangannya dan menyodorkannya kepada Chanyeol. "Ini," ucapnya. "Kau meninggalkannya di rumahku kemarin dan aku rasa ini sangat penting bagimu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengantarkannya langsung kepadamu."

"Ah, jadi aku meninggalkannya di tempatmu," Chanyeol menerima map itu. "Aku kira aku meninggalkannya di rumah. Aku baru saja mau pulang untuk mengambilnya. Kau menyelamatkan hidupku, Baek. Terima kasih."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Itu saja. Kalau begitu aku pulang." Baekhyun baru saja hendak melangkah pergi ketika Chanyeol menarik kerah bajunya untuk menahannya.

"Apa... Apa-apaan?" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sedang buru-buru?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Kau ada rencana habis ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Kenapa?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengantarkan tugasku ini sebentar dan setelah itu kita makan siang bersama. Kau belum makan siang kan, Baek?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan membelikanmu makanan enak di kafetaria sebagai tanda terima kasih."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan marah kalau kau menolak, jadi kau harus ikut," Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya. "Ah ya, aku juga ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol bertanya.

"Resleting celanamu terbuka, Baek," ucap Chanyeol geli.

Baekhyun seketika langsung menatap celananya dan benar saja, resleting celananya memang benar-benar terbuka. "Astaga! Kau seharusnya memberitahuku dari tadi," jerit Baekhyun. "Ini benar-benar memalukan. Pantas saja orang-orang memperhatikanku dari tadi. Ternyata bukan karena seragamku. Astaga, ini benar-benar memalukan."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa memandang Baekhyun yang panik dengan wajah memerah di sampingnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ah, kau sangat imut! Lihat kulitmu begitu lembut. Aku benar-benar iri!"

"Anak SMA memang berbeda dengan anak kuliahan ya kan? Dia benar-benar imut!"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya ketika dua teman satu angkatan Chanyeol terus menerus memuji dan mencubiti pipinya. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Dia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya dan dia benar-benar merasa canggung. Apalagi dua teman Chanyeol ini adalah perempuan. Dia benar-benar merasa ingin kabur.

"Sudah... Sudah... Hentikan. Kalian membuatnya tidak nyaman," ucap Chanyeol sembari meletakkan baki berisi makanan di depan Baekhyun.

Kedua teman Chanyeol itu terkekeh dan melepaskan tangan mereka dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Makanlah, Baek," Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Jadi, kau bekerja sebagai tutor?" Salah satu teman Chanyeol bertanya. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya ini."

"Iya, bukannya kau orang kaya ya?" Sahut teman Chanyeol yang lain.

Chanyeol menatap mereka sebal dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dua temannya ini benar-benar banyak bicara. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya," jawab Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sembari mulai memakan makanan di hadapannya. Dia belum pernah mendengar apa-apa tentang keluarga Chanyeol sebelumnya. Apa benar keluarga Chanyeol adalah keluarga kaya? Kalau begitu, kenapa dia masih bekerja paruh waktu sebagai seorang tutor? Tapi itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan sebenarnya, mengingat di zaman sekarang ini ada banyak anak-anak dari keluarga kaya yang mencoba bekerja waktu agar bisa mandiri.

Kalau Chanyeol benar-benar orang kaya, Baekhyun penasaran bagaimana rumah Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja keinginan untuk mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol muncul di dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Hey, Baekhyunnie, kau bersekolah di sekolah mana?" Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya ketika salah satu teman Chanyeol menepuk bahunya.

"Ah, EXO High School," jawab Baekhyun melemparkan senyum canggung.

"Wah, bukankah itu SMA yang terkenal dengan tim baseballnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kami selalu memenangkan kompetisi," jawab Baekhyun antusias kali ini. Dia memang selalu suka menceritakan tentang sekolahnya. "Tapi aku bukan bagian dari tim. Aku bagian menjadi suporternya saja," Baekhyun tertawa.

Dua teman Chanyeol di hadapannya ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan kesal interaksi Baekhyun dengan kedua temannya itu dari sudut matanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia berdiri dari duduknya, membuat Baekhyun dan kedua temannya itu menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya salah satu temannya.

"Aku mau merokok," jawab Chanyeol singkat. Dia kemudian melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun sembari tersenyum. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti. Habiskanlah makananmu," ucapnya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan Chanyeol berjalan pergi meninggalkan meja.

"Hey... Hey... Aku dari tadi ingin menanyakan soal ini kepadamu. Kau dekat dengan Chanyeol kan? Apa Chanyeol sudah punya kekasih?" Dua teman Chanyeol langsung bergerak mendekat ke arah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol sudah menjauh. Membuat Baekhyun seketika merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ah, aku tidak pernah menanyakannya," jawab Baekhyun.

"Hmm, seperti yang sudah aku duga," salah satu teman Chanyeol menopang dagu dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disini semuanya benar-benar heboh ketika dia muncul di hadapan kita. Dia begitu tampan dan juga keren, tetapi sepertinya dia memang tidak tertarik untuk memiliki kekasih."

Teman Chanyeol yang lain mengangguk setuju. "Tapi kau tahu, dia pernah punya kekasih sebelumnya. Tetapi mereka putus entah karena apa," ucapnya.

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Mendengar dua orang di hadapannya bercerita tentang Chanyeol dengan begitu santainya membuat hatinya merasa tidak nyaman. Dia memang dekat dengan Chanyeol, tetapi dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal Chanyeol, dan orang-orang ini bahkan tahu lebih banyak soal Chanyeol daripada dirinya. Ini membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat sedih.

"Aku akan mengembalikan baki ini," ucap Baekhyun sembari berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi.

Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di teras kafetaria. Dia menghela napas panjang. Apapun yang dia lakukan, dia merasa dia tidak akan pernah bisa menutup jarak yang ada di antara mereka. Walaupun mereka terasa sangat dekat, tetapi kenapa Baekhyun merasa dia tidak bisa meraih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Tapi, apa Chanyeol juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya? Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa kesepian.

"Baek, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari kalau dia kini tengah berdiri di belakang jendela tempat Chanyeol duduk tadi. Chanyeol sendiri kini sudah berada di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa kau sakit?" Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. "Jika ada sesuatu yang salah, beritahu aku."

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari Chanyeol dan mengusap air matanya. Namun, sekeras mungkin dia berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, air matanya tetap saja terus jatuh.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," ucap Baekhyun tersedu-sedu. "Ini hanya aku. Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal dirimu dan itu membuatku sangat sedih. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Chanyeol terdiam menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri menyesali apa yang sudah dia katakan. Dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud memberitahu isi hatinya begitu saja kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pasti akan mengatainya cengeng. Atau mungkin, Chanyeol malah akan menjauhinya karena ini, atau bahkan akan membencinya.

"Hey, ada apa ini?" Seru dua teman Chanyeol yang tadi berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Mereka melangkah mendekat dan menatap Baekhyun dengan khawatir. "Baekhyun-ssi, kau menangis? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Chanyeol-ah, apa kau yang membuatnya menangis."

"Ti... Tidak. Bukan itu..."

"Lebih baik kau tinggalkan dia sendiri, Chanyeol-ah. Baekhyun-ssi, kau mau kami mengajakmu berkeliling? Kami tidak ada kelas lagi setelah ini."

Chanyeol menatap kedua temannya yang tengah sibuk mengerumuni Baekhyun dengan tatapan sebal. Tanpa kata, dia menarik Baekhyun mendekat dan tanpa keraguan dia mencium Baekhyun di depan kedua temannya itu. Membuat kedua temannya itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan kaget.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menarik napas panjang ketika Chanyeol melepaskan diri dan menyeringai ke arahnya. Astaga, dia benar-benar malu saat ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Hey, kalian lah yang sebaiknya pergi. Baekhyun adalah kekasihku jadi sebaiknya kalian menjauh darinya," ucap Chanyeol sembari menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau katakan?!" Baekhyun berseru tidak percaya.

Kedua teman Chanyeol menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar. "Astaga, dasar posesif. Ini ambil tas kalian," ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil melempar tas milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke arah mereka. "Walaupun Baekhyun-ssi itu tipeku, aku tidak akan mengambil milik teman kau tahu. Seharusnya kalian mengatakan soal ini dari tadi."

"Jangan tatap kami dengan tatapan mengerikan itu, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pergi," dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk pergi dari sana. Tidak menghiraukan kedua temannya yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkahnya dan Baekhyun yang terus menerus mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol melemparkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang. Baekhyun sendiri tampak melihat ke sekelilingnya, tidak mengetahui dimana dia berada saat ini. Chanyeol bilang dia akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang, tetapi ini bukanlah rumahnya. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan menatapnya dengan seringainya saat ini.

"Kau... Kau bilang kau akan mengantarku pulang," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku memang mengatakan seperti itu," balas Chanyeol. "Tetapi aku tidak mengatakan aku akan mengantarmu pulang kemana."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takut. "Itu curang," bisiknya.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan merangkak menaiki ranjang mendekati Baekhyun. Dia kemudian memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun dengan tangannya dan dengan cepat memposisikan dirinya di atas Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah mansionku dan aku tinggal sendirian disini," Chanyeol memulai. "Keluargaku terdiri dari kedua orang tuaku, aku, satu kakak perempuanku dan satu adik laki-lakiku. Hari ulang tahunku adalah 27 November. Aku adalah seorang sagittarius dan golongan darahku adalah A. Hobiku adalah menjahili Byun Baekhyun. Nah sekarang, ada lagi yang ingin kau tahu tentang diriku?"

Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol di atasnya. Dia teringat soal dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal Chanyeol dan kini Chanyeol memberitahukan segala tentang dirinya kepada Baekhyun. Seketika, ini membuat Baekhyun terharu.

"Apa aku perlu memberitahumu soal ukuran bagian-bagian tubuhku juga?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Tidak! Tidak perlu sejauh itu!" Baekhyun berseru dengan wajah memerah.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Tatapannya kini melembut dan membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti dia akan segera meleleh seketika. "Kau menangis karena kau ingin mengetahui hal-hal tentang diriku. Kau benar-benar imut," ucapnya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu karena aku merasa kau begitu jauh kemarin," gumamnya. "Aku kira aku sudah salah paham tentang hubungan kita dan aku merasa kalau kau hanya bermain-main saja denganku."

"Aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu jika aku hanya main-main denganmu, Baek," ucap Chanyeol sembari menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dengan jemari panjangnya. "Sebenarnya, aku merasa bersalah karena aku sudah meletakkan tanganku kepadamu yang begitu polos, selain itu kau adalah muridku.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tanpa bicara.

"Aku pikir aku akan bisa menahannya, tetapi keinginan untuk memilikimu benar-benar sangat sulit untuk aku tahan. Apa kau pikir aku terlalu berlebihan?" Chanyeol menurunkan jemarinya untuk mengusap bibir Baekhyun. "Aku berusaha keras untuk menahan diriku, Baek. Aku rasa aku patut diberi pujian."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Dengan cepat, dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol terbelalak di tempatnya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan ditahan lagi," ucap Baekhyun dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. "Lebih baik jika kau tidak menahannya. Lagipula, aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Jadi, tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu," ucapnya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak ragu membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Mereka saling memeluk erat dan melumat bibir satu sama lain. Baekhyun melenguh keras ketika Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai rasa Chanyeol dan dia benar-benar menyukai saat-saat seperti ini bersama Chanyeol.

"Ah, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mendesah pelan ketika tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk meremas kejantanannya yang mulai mengeras di balik celana seragamnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Chanyeol mulai membuka kancing dan resleting celana Baekhyun itu dan membebaskan kejantanan Baekhyun dari sana.

"Kau bisa merasakannya, Baek. Kau sudah begitu keras," bisik Chanyeol sebelum mengecup cuping telinga Baekhyun. Tangannya mencengkeram kejantanan Baekhyun pelan.

"Ah ah ah..." Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah dia merasa jarinya sudah cukup basah, perlahan dia memasukkan kedua jarinya itu ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mengerang karena rasa sakit dan juga nikmat yang ia rasa.

"Kau bisa mendengar suaramu, Baek. Suaramu benar-benar menggoda," ucap Chanyeol sembari terus menggerakkan dua jarinya di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Chan... Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menjerit tertahan ketika dia mencapai puncaknya.

"Ah, kau datang dengan cepat," Chanyeol berbicara tepat di samping telinga Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menggeliat geli karena napas Chanyeol yang menerpa kulitnya. "Apa kau merasa begitu nikmat huh?"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan dengan cepat menangkup wajah Chanyeol. Dia mencium bibir Chanyeol lembut dan Chanyeol tanpa ragu membalas ciuman Baekhyun.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk melepas celananya sendiri. Dia memompa kejantanannya sendiri sebentar sebelum akhirnya mulai mengarahkannya masuk ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Aku rasa itu tidak akan muat!" Sahut Baekhyun sembari menghentikan gerakan Chanyeol. Dia merasa begitu penuh dan tidak nyaman, tetapi Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan. Dia menyeringai dan terus mencoba memasukkan sisa kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Apa kau lupa? Lubangmu bisa menerima kejantananku dengan baik kemarin, Baek," tawa Chanyeol terus mendorong masuk kejantanannya. "Lihat, semuanya sudah masuk sekarang. Kau bisa merasakannya kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Dia merasa perih, tetapi entah kenapa dia juga merasa begitu menikmati ini semua. Lubangnya benar-benar penuh dan dia begitu bahagia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya dan Chanyeol kini terhubung satu sama lain. Dia merasakan perasaan yang begitu luar biasa membuncah dari dalam dirinya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu menahannya lagi, jadi sekarang bersiaplah," bisik Chanyeol di depan bibir Baekhyun.

"Ap... Apa? Chanyeol, tunggu."

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun. Dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat Baekhyun mendesah dan mengerang seketika. Tangan mereka saling bergenggaman dan seperti sebelumnya, Chanyeol menguburkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun, menghirup aroma Baekhyun yang begitu ia sukai.

"Chanyeol, lebih cepat," ucap Baekhyun di tengah-tengah desahannya. "Aku akan datang."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun juga mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri. Suara desahan mereka berdua dan juga suara kulit yang beradu memenuhi ruangan tempat mereka berada. Mereka terus bergerak sampai akhirnya mereka mencapai puncak mereka bersamaan sembari meneriakkan nama mereka satu sama lain.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa, Baek." Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya yang terlihat menambah kadar kecantikannya di mata Chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, dimana ponselmu?"

Baekhyun yang tengah memasang kembali pakaiannya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Namun, tanpa banyak bicara, dia memberikan ponselnya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan kemudian tampak sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku memasukkan nomorku ke dalam sini," jawab Chanyeol. "Jadi, sekarang kapanpun kau mau kau bisa menghubungiku. Ketika kau merasa kesepian atau saat kau sedang tidur sendiri. Tidak perlu malu untuk melakukannya."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah iya, aku juga harus menghapus ini," Chanyeol menarik kembali ponsel Baekhyun. "Kau bertukar email dengan dua teman seangkatanku tadi kan?"

"Ah, iya," jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menghapus email mereka. Aku tidak akan mengizinkan mereka untuk menghubungimu lagi," Chanyeol tertawa jahat.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Huh, aku benar-benar cemburu ketika kau tersenyum dan berbicara begitu ramah dengan orang lain. Aku tidak bercanda. Aku benar-benar merasa kesal," Chanyeol mendengus sebal.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tadi, dia merasa begitu bahagia seketika. Tanpa ragu, dia mendekat dan memeluk Chanyeol erat. Dia sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Dia terus menerus mengucapkan hal itu di dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap tingkah Baekhyun. "Ah, kalau begini haruskah aku menghapus semua kontak yang lain selain kontak milikku? Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar pelukan," ucapnya main-main kemudian.

"Ah, apa? Chanyeol-ah, jangan!"

* * *

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

.

.

* * *

Okay, so decided to not put the end in the end of every chapter karena sepertinya itu akan membingungkan. Jadi, aku kasih to be continued aja yaa. Hehe

Btw thank you so much buat yang udah review dan kasih semangat di chapter sebelumnya:

 **EyiLy, LyWoo, brinabaek, n3208007, WinterJun09, Siapa Hayo, khakikira, timsehunnie**

You guys are the best!

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah baca, follow dan favorite cerita ini~ Jangan lupa tinggalin review yaa, kritik dan saran juga sangat ditunggu!

Next chapter, kisah apa lagi yang akan dibawa oleh ChanBaek? Just wait and see. Hohoho

Btw aku juga ada cerita ChanBaek genderswitch baru, remake dari salah satu novel Kristen Proby dengan judul Breathe With Me, please check it out if you don't mind guys~ Hehe

So, see you real soon in the next chapter!

Happy satnite~


	4. Chapter 4

**[REMAKE] Tutor by Moegi Yuu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **And others.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Some Age-Switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Moegi Yuu.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate ChanBaek or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Gunting! Batu! Kertas!"

"Yay!"

"Nah, sudah diputuskan, Baekhyunnie lah yang akan mengenakan kostum itu!"

"Ah, tidaaaaaakkkk!"

Baekhyun memandang teman-temannya dengan tatapan memelas. Saat ini, dia dan teman-teman satu kelasnya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kelas mereka untuk festival sekolah yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Kelas mereka akan membuka cafe dengan tema cosplay animal dan ada satu kostum yang benar-benar tidak ingin dikenakan oleh setiap murid laki-laki di kelas mereka, termasuk Baekhyun. Namun, sepertinya Baekhyun harus mengenakan kostum itu nanti karena dia baru saja kalah dalam permainan gunting batu kertas.

"Ah, jadi kau kalah? Kau benar-benar lemah dalam permainan gunting batu kertas, Baekhyun-ah!" Sahut Jongin, teman sekelas Baekhyun yang bisa dikatakan paling dekat dengannya.

"Jongin-ah..."

Jongin tertawa. "Ya, mau bagaimana lagi kalau begitu," ucapnya menahan geli. "Lagipula, mungkin saja kau akan menikmatinya nanti."

"Dasar bodoh!" Seru Baekhyun kesal. "Kau sendiri tidak mau mengenakan kostum itu kan? Kalau kau pikir aku akan menikmatinya, kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengenakan kostum itu?!"

"Hey, tenang tenang." Jongin melangkah mendekat dan merangkul bahu Baekhyun santai. "Ini karena akhir-akhir ini kau sudah jarang bermain denganku, jadi anggap saja ini hukuman bagimu, okay?!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dalam hati dia sedikit merasa bersalah juga. Akhir-akhir ini, dia memang selalu menolak ajakan main dari Jongin. Setiap pulang sekolah, dia harus langsung pulang untuk belajar atau mengikuti les privat dengan Chanyeol.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah punya kekasih, Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Jongin. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar tidak karuan karena wajah Chanyeol seketika melintas di dalam kepalanya. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas seketika. Dengan cepat, dia melepas rangkulan Jongin dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bukan begitu," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Hmm, benarkah?" Tanya Jongin tidak yakin.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia menghela napas panjang. Dia merasa benar-benar senang ketika Chanyeol mengatakan kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, tetapi sebenarnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu atau menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol di luar rumah. Apa mereka benar-benar bisa disebut berpacaran kalau seperti ini? Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak yakin.

"Hey, Baek. Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin mengguncang bahu Baekhyun ketika melihat ekspresi Baekhyun berubah sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun. Dia mengusap kepala Jongin pelan sembari tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah, karena akhir-akhir ini jarang menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Kau tahu ibuku menyuruhku untuk lebih serius belajar akhir-akhir ini. Aku juga harus les privat dengan tutor di rumahku."

"Hmm, kalau begitu, lain kali..." Jongin menarik kerah baju Baekhyun, tetapi terhenti ketika dia melihat beberapa bekas kemerahan di daerah leher Baekhyun. Jongin tersentak di tempatnya. Dia tahu benar bekas apa itu.

"Hey, jangan tiba-tiba menarikku seperti itu. Kau membuatku kaget," ucap Baekhyun sembari merapikan kerah bajunya.

Jongin tak menjawab. Senyum di wajahnya luntur dan dia menatap Baekhyun tajam. Melihat apa yang baru saja dia lihat, dia yakin benar sekarang kalau Baekhyun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dan sesuatu itu adalah sesuatu yang besar.

Semua tanda itu. Dia yakin benar Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Jongin mengenal benar seperti apa sahabatnya satu itu. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan, seseorang memaksa Baekhyun, dan Jongin akan mencari tahu siapa orang itu.

"Hey, Jongin-ah!"

Jongin tersentak mendengar panggilan Baekhyun.

"Kembalilah ke tempat duduk. Seonsaengnim akan datang sebentar lagi," Baekhyun memberitahu.

"Ah, baiklah."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, sebentar lagi akan ada festival di sekolahmu kan?"

Baekhyun tersentak di tempatnya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Kantuknya yang tadi mulai datang seketika menghilang. Matanya menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum memandangnya.

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tak percaya. Baekhyun mengutuk dalam hati. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa tahu? Dia bahkan tidak memberitahu ibunya soal ini. Dia sudah berusaha keras menyembunyikan soal hal ini dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sebelumnya, Baekhyun memang selalu semangat ketika festival sekolah tiba, tapi untuk tahun ini dia benar-benar tidak mau hari itu datang.

"Aku melihat posternya di stasiun kereta," jawab Chanyeol. Dia mengambil poster yang ia maksud di dalam tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang poster itu dengan datar. Tentu saja para panitia akan memasang poster soal festival sekolah ini di stasiun kereta. Sepertinya, saat ini keberuntungan memang sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya karena Chanyeol melihat poster ini disana.

"Benar kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum memandang Baekhyun.

"Ah, iya..." jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku pada hari itu. Karena festival ini diadakan satu tahun sekali dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya aku tidak pergi, tahun ini aku akan pergi mengunjungimu disana," Chanyeol memberitahu Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak! Kau tidak boleh datang!" Seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bertanya. Baekhyun sendiri langsung terdiam setelah menyadari bahwa dia pasti terlihat mencurigakan langsung menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidak datang seperti itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh datang?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa canggung. "Uhm, itu karena... karena..." ucapnya terbata. "Itu karena festival sekolah kami sama sekali tidak menarik. Tidak ada yang antusias menunggu hari itu. Kau pasti akan sangat bosan dan menyesal jika kau memutuskan untuk datang kesana."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi, tolong jangan datang!" Lanjut Baekhyun sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Well, kalau kau bilang begitu..."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol memohon. Dia benar-benar akan mati karena malu jika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk datang.

Chanyeol sendiri menyeringai dalam hati melihat ekspresi di wajah Baekhyun. Dia yakin pasti Baekhyun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya soal festival sekolah itu. Dia kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh dagu Baekhyun.

"Chan-Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak menatap Baekhyun, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum. Dan bagi Baekhyun, senyum Chanyeol saat ini benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan.

Ketika Chanyeol memandangnya seperti ini, Baekhyun terkadang merasa bahwa Chanyeol bisa melihat langsung ke dalam dirinya. Baik itu ketika Baekhyun berbohong, atau ketika Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya dan menciumnya, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol bisa langsung tahu segalanya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka dan kemudian mencium Baekhyun lembut. Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya perlahan melingkar di leher Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menggerakkan jari-jarinya pelan di belakang leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah setelah Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang, sampai-sampai Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol pasti bisa mendengar suara dari debaran jantungnya itu. Chanyeol sendiri terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar imut di matanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Chanyeol sembari berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih mantel juga tasnya. "Kita akhiri dulu untuk hari ini. Sampai jumpa lagi, Baek."

"Ah, ya, terima kasih untuk hari ini," Baekhyun ikut berdiri dan memegang ujung mantel Chanyeol. "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke pintu."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Benarkah tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya. "Kau harus melihat wajahmu saat ini. Pipimu benar-benar merah dan bibirmu juga basah dan membengkak. Apa tidak apa-apa jika ada orang lain yang melihatmu seperti ini?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya semakin terasa panas setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam, Baek," Chanyeol tertawa dan keluar dari pintu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merengut kesal di tempatnya.

Baekhyun berjongkok di depan pintu kamarnya dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Sial, memangnya siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?" Gumamnya sebal.

Chanyeol benar-benar suka membully Baekhyun, tetapi dia juga sangat lembut kepada Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun merasa dia akan puas hanya dengan berada di sisi Chanyeol, dalam lubuk hati Baekhyun yang terdalam, dia ingin lebih memonopoli Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Chanyeol akan muak jika dia tahu isi hati Baekhyun yang sebenarnya?

"Aku ingin bersamanya, tidak hanya ketika kami adalah seorang murid dan guru," ucap Baekhyun pelan. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum masalah soal festival sekolah kembali muncul di dalam ingatannya. "Aku ingin bersamanya, tetapi tidak di festival sekolah. Ya, tidak di festival sekolah."

Baekhyun berdoa di dalam hati, berharap agar Chanyeol tidak akan datang ke festival sekolahnya. Dia tidak mau Chanyeol melihatnya dengan kostum yang akan dikenakannya nanti. Itu akan sangat-sangat memalukan. Baekhyun benar-benar harus menyimpan rahasia ini dari Chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya dan melihat pintu gerbang EXO High School di hadapannya dengan senyum miring di wajahnya. Chanyeol bisa melihat betapa meriahnya festival sekolah di hadapannya. Apa-apaan? Baekhyun ternyata benar-benar berbohong. Tidak ada yang antusias apanya? Chanyeol bahkan merasa bahwa festival sekolah Baekhyun ini merupakan festival sekolah terbesar yang pernah ia lihat.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk menyusuri jalanan dengan berbagai macam stan di kanan kirinya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan mata orang-orang yang memandanginya ketika dia lewat, tetapi dia menghiraukan semuanya. Yang ada di dalam pikiran Chanyeol sekarang adalah dia harus cepat menemukan kelas Baekhyun. Dia semakin penasaran dengan apa yang kelas Baekhyun lakukan sampai-sampai Baekhyun harus berbohong agar Chanyeol tidak datang ke festival ini.

"Selamat datang di Animal Cafe, kelas 3B!"

Suara seseorang yang berteriak menyebutkan nama kelas Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat seorang murid laki-laki dengan kostum kelinci berdiri sambil memegang poster dengan tulisan 3B, nama kelas Baekhyun di depan dadanya.

"Permisi," Chanyeol menghampiri murid laki-laki itu. "Apa benar ini kelas dari Byun Baekhyun? Apa Baekhyun ada disini?"

Murid laki-laki itu memandang Chanyeol sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Byun Baekhyun? Ah, ya, ini kelasnya. Tunggu sebentar, akan aku panggilkan. Baekhyun-ah, ada seseorang yang mencarimu!"

Chanyeol mengarahkan kedua matanya ke arah murid laki-laki itu memanggil dan seketika menyeringai ketika dia menangkap Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Penampilan Baekhyun benar-benar luar biasa. Dia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sakunya dan dengan antusias mengambil foto Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Seseorang siapa?" Baekhyun menoleh dan berteriak kaget ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Dia menjatuhkan baki di tangannya dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya. "Chanyeol-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tolong berhenti. Kenapa kau mengambil fotoku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Matanya menyusuri tubuh Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah dan Baekhyun benar-benar berharap bumi untuk menelannya saat ini juga. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Dia benar-benar tidak mau Chanyeol melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kostum yang dia kenakan benar-benar memalukan.

Baekhyun mengenakan kostum waiter dengan tema anjing. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak masalah dengan temanya, tetapi kostum ini membuatnya mempertontonkan perutnya dan celana yang ia kenakan juga terlalu pendek. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya Chanyeol akan melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Hmm, ternyata ini yang kau sembunyikan," Chanyeol menyeringai sembari memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam sakunya. "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang aku lihat saat ini."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuhnya merinding seketika melihat seringai di wajah Chanyeol. "Karena itu aku tidak mau kau datang!"

"Kostum ini terlihat bagus untukmu, tetapi..." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar anak yang nakal karena sudah menyembunyikan semua ini dariku."

"I-Itu karena aku tidak punya pilihan," sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menarik kostum bagian atas Baekhyun yang hanya menutupi dadanya. Jari-jarinya perlahan bergerak di atas kulit Baekhyun yang terlihat. "Walaupun begitu, apakah harus kau memakai kostum yang benar-benar mempertontonkan tubuhmu seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Baekhyun. "Apa ini semua memang kemauanmu? Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. Kau benar-benar pervert."

"C-Chanyeol-ah..."

"Hmm?"

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Jangan melakukan hal seperti ini. Lihatlah, semua orang melihat kita!" Seru Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

Chanyeol menatap ke sekelilingnya. Benar saja, tampak semua orang di dalam kafe sedang melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan penasaran. "Maafkan aku," Chanyeol tertawa keras. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diriku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebal dan kemudian menarik Chanyeol ke salah satu meja disana. "Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah, padahal aku masih mau bermain-main denganmu," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedih.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Aku disini bukan untuk bermain-main," Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "Cepatlah! Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan kopi saja," jawab Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tunggu sebentar dan jangan berbuat aneh-aneh," ucap Baekhyun sembari melangkah untuk mengambil pesanan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan bertopang dagu menatap Baekhyun yang melangkah pergi dari mejanya. Dia tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari seseorang di tengah keramaian yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Ini kopimu," Baekhyun meletakkan secangkir kopi di atas meja Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih," jawab Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia menyesap kopinya dan Baekhyun memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang masih memerah, membuat Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Baekhyun benar-benar imut. "Kau benar-benar percaya aku tidak akan datang?"

Baekhyun merengut. "Aku kira aku berhasil membohongimu," gumamnya.

"Tapi kau tidak berhasil," ucap Chanyeol bangga. "Dan aku juga berhasil mendapatkan foto-foto yang bagus disini. Aku benar-benar beruntung."

"Berhenti menggodaku!" Seru Baekhyun. "Cepat hapus foto-foto itu!"

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol cepat. "Aku akan menyimpannya sebagai hukuman karena kau sudah berbohong dan menyembunyikan semua ini dariku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, tetapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan Baekhyun. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil terus menikmati kopinya. Baekhyun sendiri dalam hati sebenarnya merasa senang juga. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol di luar rumah selain saat dia mengembalikan map milik Chanyeol waktu itu. Hal seperti ini benar-benar kesempatan yang sangat jarang Baekhyun dapatkan.

"Hey, Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Jongin melangkah ke arahnya.

"Para murid perempuan mencarimu di dapur. Sebaiknya kau hampiri mereka, Baek," Jongin memberitahu Baekhyun.

"Ah, benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan kemudian menarik ujung jaket Chanyeol pelan, membuat Chanyeol menoleh. "Chanyeol-ah, aku akan mendapatkan waktu istirahatku sebentar lagi. Tunggu aku dan aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Apa kau akan mengajakku berkeliling dengan kostum itu?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar. "Tentu saja aku akan berganti pakaian," jawabnya, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa. "Ya sudah, sampai jumpa nanti. Aku akan segera kembali."

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang melangkah pergi. Dia baru saja hendak menyesap kopinya lagi ketika dia merasakan seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat laki-laki yang memanggil Baekhyun tadi, Jongin, menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Permisi?" Tanya Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Jongin berkata. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berpikir ada apa dengan bocah di hadapannya ini. Namun, akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan Jongin segera mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya memasuki dapur ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Baekhyun menoleh dan dia melihat Seulgi, salah satu teman satu kelasnya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hey, Baek," sapa Seulgi. Dia tersenyum geli ketika melihat kostum Baekhyun. "Kau pasti merasa kedinginan mengenakan kostum itu," lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "Dari pada merasa kedinginan, aku lebih merasa malu mengenakan kostum ini," ucap Baekhyun. "Tatapan orang-orang benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan."

Seulgi tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah iya," jawab Seulgi. "Laki-laki yang tadi bersamamu. Laki-laki tinggi yang berambut hitam dan tampan itu. Dia siapa?"

"Ah, itu, dia Park Chanyeol. Dia itu..." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "Dia tutor les privatku," lanjut Baekhyun kemudian. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol itu kekasihnya.

"Benarkah? Dia tutormu? Wah, senangnya. Aku benar-benar iri," ucap Seulgi kemudian.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap Seulgi. Entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba saja terasa tidak enak.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku mau meminta Chanyeol-ssi untuk menjadi tutorku juga, apa kau bisa memperkenalkanku kepadanya?" Tanya Seulgi menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon. "Kau tahu, aku jatuh cinta dengannya pada pandangan pertama. Aku rasa aku akan memiliki kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya jika dia menjadi tutorku."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia sudah merasa buruk ketika dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya, dan sekarang ini. Melihat Seulgi, salah satu murid perempuan paling cantik di sekolah ini berdiri di hadapannya dan mendengarnya mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun seketika merasa cemas.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini?

* * *

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

.

.

* * *

Jengjengjeng~

What will happen next?

Si Jongin mau ngomongin apa hayoo sama Chanyeol, trus si Baekhyun bakalan ngasih jawaban apa ke Seulgi?

Stay tuned for the next chapter if you wanna know the answer~

And please don't forget to leave your review, kritik dan saran juga~

Btw thank you so much buat semua yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya:

 **brinabaek, Siapa Hayo, n3208007, timsehunnie, LyWoo, khakikira, WinterJun09, coraline92, chika love baby baekhyun, Ariannara, Sitachaan, YOUR READER 04, alietha doll, chalienBee04**

Dan buat **Ariannara,** yup ini bener manga yaoi dan judul aslinya adalah Katekyo! Kalo mau baca bisa baca di mangafox, mangahere, mangago, atau kamu bisa download aplikasi zingbox. Judulnya Katekyo! pakek tanda seru yaa, jangan sampe salah. Hehe

Thank you so much juga buat kamu yang udah follow dan favorite cerita ini.

See you guys soon in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**[REMAKE] Tutor by Moegi Yuu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **And others.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Some Age-Switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Moegi Yuu.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate ChanBaek or hate this story then don't read. Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin menjauhi kafe kelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tahu Jongin akan membawanya kemana, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak takut dengan apa yang terjadi nanti. Dari ekspresi Jongin ketika berbicara dengannya tadi, Chanyeol sudah menyadari kalau Jongin sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Dan melihat bagaimana Jongin berbicara dengan Baekhyun dengan begitu akrabnya tadi, Chanyeol bisa menyimpulkan bahwa alasan Jongin tidak menyukainya adalah Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka berdua berhenti di tengah-tengah koridor sekolah yang sepi.

Jongin berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Ini adalah pertama kali kita bertemu, tetapi aku akan langsung saja mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu," jawab Jongin. "Kau adalah orang yang selama ini selalu mengganggu Baekhyun kan?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin datar.

"Kau..." Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela napas panjang. Sebenarnya, dia benar-benar malas meladeni bocah seperti Jongin. "Aku adalah tutor les privatnya," jawab Chanyeol. "Dan sekarang, aku adalah kekasihnya."

Jongin tampak tersentak, sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam lagi. "Kau menjadikannya kekasih walaupun kau adalah tutornya?" Jongin berkata dengan nada marah. "Kau... Melakukan semua hal-hal itu kepada Baekhyun."

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Aku melihatnya. Di tubuh Baekhyun, semua tanda itu..."

Chanyeol terkekeh ketika dia menyadari arti dari semua perkataan Jongin. "Maksudmu kiss marks?"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol marah. "Jadi benar kau yang memberikan semua tanda itu?!"

"Itu adalah salahmu karena kau terlalu dekat dengannya," ucap Chanyeol sembari melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Kali ini dia memandang Jongin dengan tatapan serius. "Aku memberikan semua tanda itu di tempat yang tidak bisa terlihat. Bukankah aku meletakkannya di tempat yang bagus? Itu tempat yang tersembunyi dan bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak akan menyadarinya, tetapi tentu saja hama sepertimu yang suka ikut campur akan menyadarinya."

"Aku mengkhawatirkannya karena dia adalah sahabatku!" Seru Jongin. Napasnya tampak terengah-engah karena marah. "Aku tahu lebih banyak soal Baekhyun daripada dirimu. Dia tampak terganggu dengan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini dan dia tidak mau bercerita apapun kepadaku. Dan semua ini adalah salahmu!"

Chanyeol hanya diam menatap Jongin datar.

"Kau hanya mempermainkannya karena dia tampak mudah dipermainkan kan?" Jongin meraih kerah baju Chanyeol. "Jika memang seperti itu, lebih baik kau hentikan semua perbuatanmu itu sekarang juga!"

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman Jongin sembari mendengus. "Ini benar-benar tidak ada gunanya."

"Huh?"

"Ya, ini benar-benar tidak ada gunanya," Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau mendengarkan semua ucapanku tadi?" Sahut Jongin.

"Tidak peduli seberapa khawatirnya dirimu kepada Baekhyun. Semua itu tidak ada gunanya," ucap Chanyeol lagi. "Kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Kau tidak bisa menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa kau tertarik kepadanya. Kau tidak bisa mendekatinya, seperti diriku."

Jongin mengerenyitkan dahinya menatap Chanyeol.

"Semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah milikku," Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Apa?" ucap Jongin. "Semua perkataanmu benar-benar tidak masuk akal."

"Jika ini adalah permainan seperti yang kau pikirkan, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Semua ini bukanlah permainan. Aku serius padanya," Chanyeol menatap Jongin tajam.

Jongin membalas tatapan Chanyeol tak percaya. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya. "Kenapa harus Baekhyun? Ada begitu banyak orang lain yang bisa kau jadikan milikmu. Kenapa?"

"Kau sendiri tahu jawabannya," jawab Chanyeol tegas. Dia melirik ke arah tanda nama di dada Jongin dan tersenyum. "Jongin-ssi, aku akan memberikanmu saran. Kau sebenarnya tidak khawatir sama sekali, tetapi cemburu. Kau menginginkan Baekhyun dan kau tidak bisa menerima bahwa Baekhyun sudah dimiliki orang lain saat ini. Jika begitu, seharusnya kau datang kepadanya dan beritahu dia."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol marah. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

"Kau hanya bermain aman kan?" Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau takut dia akan menolak dan menjauhimu jika kau memberitahunya. Karena itu, kau berpura-pura bertahan di sampingnya sebagai sahabatnya."

"Kau bajingan!" Jongin bergerak maju dan kembali menarik kerah baju Chanyeol. Kali ini dia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sampai menabrak dinding di belakangnya. "Kau salah. Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau bajingan. Semua ucapanmu benar-benar tidak masuk akal."

"Kalau begitu, jauhi Baekhyun."

Jongin terbelalak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Untuk membandingkan apa yang aku rasakan dengan semua rasa protektif seorang sahabat yang kau rasakan. Aku bahkan tidak perlu memberitahumu yang mana yang lebih kuat," Chanyeol menepis tangan Jongin yang mencengkeram kerahnya dan mulai melangkah hendak pergi.

"Apa Baekhyun benar-benar mencintaimu?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dia selalu bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini. Aku percaya pasti kau memaksanya hingga semua bisa jadi seperti ini. Kau hanya memanfaatkan kepolosannya!"

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Jongin dengan seringai di bibirnya. "Apakah hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanyanya. "Jika hanya itu, kau bisa berhenti sampai disini. Tampaknya kau benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua yang sudah aku katakan, jadi urusan kita cukup sampai disini."

Jongin baru mau membuka suaranya lagi ketika Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkannya. Dia menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan perasaan yang bercampur di dalam hatinya. Bagi Jongin, Chanyeol benar-benar seorang bajingan. Tetapi, mendengar semua ucapan Chanyeol tadi, membuat dirinya merasa seperti bajingan juga.

"Sialan!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana. Apakah kau bisa membantuku?"

Baekhyun menatap Seulgi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. Ada begitu banyak pikiran buruk yang muncul di dalam pikiran Baekhyun kali ini. Melihat Seulgi yang terlihat begitu cantik di hadapannya. Memikirkan betapa cocoknya jika Seulgi yang bersanding di samping Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun merasa muak seketika. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan semua itu terjadi.

"Tidak!"

Seulgi tersentak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri juga tampak terkejut dengan kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namun, cepat-cepat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Seulgi mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membantumu," ucap Baekhyun.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Seulgi bertanya dengan nada kecewa.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, dan kemudian dia menghela napas panjang. "Dia sudah memiliki terlalu banyak murid. Jadi, aku rasa dia tidak bisa menerima murid baru lagi," jawab Baekhyun, mengucapkan alasan yang muncul pertama kali di dalam kepalanya. "Maafkan aku."

"Begitukah?" ucap Seulgi merengut. "Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat. Tapi, sepertinya aku akan menanyakan langsung kepadanya soal ini. Mungkin saja, masih ada kesempatan untukku."

Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau tahu dimana Chanyeol-ssi sekarang?"

Baekhyun menatap Seulgi datar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia tadi menunggu di dalam kafe, tapi aku tidak tahu apa dia masih ada disana atau tidak," jawab Baekhyun.

Seulgi tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menemuinya sekarang. Terimakasih, Baekhyun-ah," ucap Seulgi sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Seulgi dengan tidak tenang. Dalam hati, dia berdoa Chanyeol tidak akan menerima permintaan Seulgi. Dia benar-benar frustasi. Dia ingin melakukan segala hal untuk mempertahankan Chanyeol, tetapi kenapa semua terasa sulit.

"Baekhyun-ah, waktu kerjamu sudah selesai. Sekarang kau bisa istirahat."

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya tersenyum kepadanya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan bergegas menuju ke ruang ganti untuk segera mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah itu, dia langsung menuju kafe untuk menemui Chanyeol, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak melihat Chanyeol disana. Dia melihat Seulgi tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Seulgi.

"Hei Baek, kau sudah selesai?" Seulgi tersenyum ketika melihat kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Uhm ya. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung.

Seulgi tampak merengut dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ketika aku kembali kesini, dia sudah tidak ada lagi," jawab Seulgi. "Kata yang lain, dia tadi pergi keluar bersama dengan Jongin. Aku tidak tahu benar mereka kemana. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Sepertinya aku memang tidak berjodoh dengan Chanyeol-ssi."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dengan Jongin. Bukankah mereka sama sekali tidak saling mengenal? Baekhyun bergegas mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mengirimkan pesan untuk Chanyeol.

Dimana kau? Aku sudah selesai dan aku akan menunggumu di atap sekolah.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang seusai menekan tombol kirim. Setelah itu, dia melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Seulgi dan yang lainnya.

Baekhyun kembali menghela napasnya untuk yang kesekian kali ketika dia sampai di atap sekolah. Chanyeol belum ada disana dan Chanyeol juga belum membalas pesannya. Pikiran buruk kembali bermunculan di dalam kepalanya. Chanyeol dan Jongin. Apa yang mereka lakukan berdua? Apa mungkin Jongin juga jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol pada pandangan pertama seperti Seulgi?

Baekhyun berpikir. Daripada dia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihatnya dengan kostum yang dia pakai tadi, mungkin Baekhyun lebih tidak ingin semua situasi ini terjadi. Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang sempurna dan bukanlah hal yang aneh jika semua orang, baik perempuan ataupun laki-laki tertarik kepadanya. Baekhyun rasa, akan ada lebih banyak lagi orang-orang yang mendekati Chanyeol di masa depan nanti.

Baekhyun merasa semakin ragu akan hubungan mereka karena Chanyeol juga tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai atau mencintai Baekhyun seperti Baekhyun mencintainya. Semua rasa gelisah ini. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin memiliki Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri, tetapi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apa dirinya sendiri yang merasa seperti ini?

"Sial! Jangan dekati Chanyeolku! Dia milikku!" Baekhyun berseru kencang kepada angin. "Seandainya saja aku bisa mengatakan ini kepada orang-orang itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika dia merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Dia menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol menyeringai ke arahnya dan dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun langsung mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun tentunya Chanyeol tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!" Baekhyun terus meronta-ronta dengan wajah memerah.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan semakin mengencangkan pelukannya.

Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti mencoba melepaskan diri. "Darimana saja kau?" Dia bertanya kemudian.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Dia meletakkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun dan kemudian mendesah pelan. "Akan terasa sangat menyenangkan jika aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu betapa manisnya dirimu," Chanyeol berkata pelan. "Namun, karena sepertinya hal itu mustahil. Mungkin, aku seharusnya menculikmu dan menguncimu di suatu tempat dimana hanya aku yang tahu."

Baekhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol.

Melihat kerutan di dahi Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa sembari mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Aku bercanda," ucapnya. "Seorang tutor sepertiku tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada muridnya. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu menunggu. Disini sangat dingin, sebaiknya kita segera turun."

Chanyeol baru saja hendak berbalik ketika Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan menahannya. "Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung tepat ke kedua mata Chanyeol. "Aku..." gumamnya. "Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mengatakan seperti itu kepadaku sebagai kekasihku, tetapi..."

"Lalu, bisakah aku mengkonfirmasi sesuatu?" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun. "Kau... Milik siapakah dirimu?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika dia melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa seperti akan meleleh saat ini.

"Sekarang, bisakah aku mengetahui jawaban pertanyaan itu?"

"Chanyeol-ah..."

Chanyeol tersenyum, menunggu Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia membalas senyum Chanyeol. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan kemudian berjinjit untuk memeluk leher Chanyeol erat. "Aku milikmu, Chanyeol-ah. Hanya dirimu," jawabnya kemudian.

Perlahan, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kemudian menangkup wajah kecil Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa ragu, dia kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Lama kelamaan ciuman mereka menjadi semakin intens. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun melangkah mundur sehingga mereka masuk ke dalam pintu menuju tangga dan Chanyeol membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan kakinya. Lenguhan terus terdengar dari mulut keduanya. Dan ketika tubuh Baekhyun sudah bersandar di dinding, salah satu tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak turun memasuki celana seragam Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, di tempat seperti ini. Seseorang akan muncul dan melihat kita," Baekhyun berkata dengan susah payah.

Chanyeol tidak peduli. Dia kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya dan kedua tangannya bergerak cepat melepaskan dan menurunkan celana seragam dan juga celana dalam Baekhyun.

"Chan... Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan jarinya mulai masuk ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha keras menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya. Chanyeol menyeringai. Dia melepaskan celananya sendiri dengan cepat dan kemudian mulai memompa kejantanannya sebelum akhirnya dia mulai memasukkan kejantanannya itu ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya.

Samar-samar, Baekhyun mendengar suara beberapa orang berbicara tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada saat ini. Baekhyun seketika panik. Dia hendak bergerak melepaskan diri, tetapi Chanyeol menahannya dan Chanyeol terus bergerak memasukkan kejantanannya semakin dalam ke lubang Baekhyun.

"Jika kau tidak menjaga suaramu, orang-orang itu akan mendengar kita," bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mengigit lengannya. Dia berusaha begitu keras untuk menahan desahannya. Namun, semua terasa begitu sulit untuknya.

"Jangan gigit lenganmu. Kau akan terluka nanti," Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun lembut dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar Baekhyun bisa memalingkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol.

"Ah..." Baekhyun kembali mendesah. "Tetapi jika aku tidak melakukannya, aku tidak akan bisa menahan suaraku."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dia menarik wajah Baekhyun mendekat dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Chanyeol kemudian membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Baekhyun sendiri perlahan mulai membalas gerakan pinggul Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

Mereka terus bergerak berlawanan arah. Desahan mereka sama-sama tertahan karena mereka juga sama sekali tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mereka tidak peduli lagi ada dimana mereka saat ini dan betapa besarnya kemungkinan orang lain akan menemukan mereka, yang mereka pedulikan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana mereka bisa terus merengkuh puncak satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

Baekhyun melenguh pelan ketika Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan juga kejantanannya dari dalam diri Baekhyun. Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh karena lemas, tetapi dengan sigap Chanyeol segera menahannya.

"Apa kau membenciku sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dan menggeleng tegas. Melihat Chanyeol sekarang, dan juga mengingat semua pikiran buruk yang sebelumnya melintas di dalam kepalanya, membuat Baekhyun menangis seketika.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu," ucap Baekhyun di tengah tangisannya. "Aku sangat menyukaimu sampai-sampai apapun yang kau lakukan aku akan bahagia karena itu. Ini benar-benar tidak adil. Ini seperti hanya akulah satu-satunya disini yang jatuh cinta."

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan mengusap air mata Baekhyun perlahan. "Hey, maafkan aku. Jangan menangis," ucap Chanyeol sembari menempelkan hidung mereka berdua.

"Kau benar-benar tidak adil, Chanyeol-ah. Ini membuatku frustasi," Baekhyun terus terisak.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dan kemudian memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah membuatku begitu jatuh cinta kepadamu?" Baekhyun tersedu-sedu di atas bahu Chanyeol. "Sesuatu seperti ini. Kau selalu bercanda kepadaku akan semua ini. Aku benar-benar frustasi karenamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mendaratkan satu ciuman di atas kepala Baekhyun. "Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun-ah," ucapnya kemudian. "Aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah. Hanya dirimu."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan bisa kau bodohi lagi," gumamnya pelan.

"Tidakkah kau percaya kepadaku? Jika kau tidak percaya, maka aku akan terus mengucapkannya sampai kau percaya kepadaku," Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Kau adalah satu-satunya bagiku. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Aku sangat..."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Hentikan itu!" Baekhyun menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Dia merasa jantungnya seperti akan meledak saat ini karena rasa bahagia.

"Kau tahu, aku juga merasa begitu gelisah sama sepertimu," Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kemudian mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut. "Tetapi, aku berusaha keras untuk terus percaya padamu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat sangat sangat men..."

"Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipi Chanyeol gemas. Dia merasa benar-benar merasa akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Jika kau tidak membuktikan kepadaku bahwa kau percaya padaku dengan satu ciuman, aku tidak akan berhenti mengatakannya."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cium aku," Chanyeol menutup matanya dan kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Chanyeol dan mulai mencium Chanyeol lembut.

Tepat ketika Baekhyun merasa ragu akan segala hal di antara hubungan mereka, ternyata Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tepat ketika Baekhyun merasakan begitu banyak kegelisahan di dalam dirinya, ternyata Chanyeol juga merasakan kegelisahan yang sama. Disadari atau tidak, mereka sudah satu hati dan begitu membutuhkan satu sama lain. Mereka akan terus bersama dan bertahan apapun yang terjadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan bersama dengan Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ah, itu. Dia ingin bicara denganku karena dia melihat kiss marks yang aku tinggalkan di tubuhmu," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kiss marks? Tidak ada kiss marks di tubuhku. Memangnya siapa yang mau meninggalkan bekas lipstick di tubuhku? Aku sama sekali tidak dekat dengan wanita manapun. Eomma juga jarang memakai lipstick ketika menciumku."

Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengar ucapan polos Baekhyun.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Bukan itu," ucap Chanyeol masih terkekeh. "Coba kau lihat di dadamu. Aku baru saja meninggalkan lebih banyak lagi disana."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung dan kemudian dia menarik kemejanya. Seketika dia tersentak ketika kedua matanya melihat begitu banyak tanda kemerahan disana.

"Whoaaaaaaaa! Apa ini?!"

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

.

.

* * *

Hello~ Ini dia chapter kelima~

I'm so sorry karena updatenya lama since I feel really devastated for past few days after I got the news about one of my first biases, Kim Jonghyun just passed away.

But I feel much better now and for all of you yang mungkin merasakan duka yang sama, I really hope you guys will stay strong.

Dan buat kalian yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya:

 **Siapa Hayo** **,** **brinabaek** **,** **khakikira** **,** **chalienBee04** **,** **LyWoo** **,** **n3208007** **,** **WinterJun09** **,** **hunniehan** **,** **park yeolna** **,** **baekfrappe** **,** **mawar biru,** **Ariannara** **,** **YOUR READER 04**

Terima kasih banyak~ You guys are the best as always!

Dan buat kalian yang udah follow dan favorite cerita ini juga, terima kasih banyak~

Jangan lupa buat review juga yaa~ Pertanyaan, kritik dan saran dari kalian juga selalu dinanti agar cerita ini bisa menjadi semakin lebih baik kedepannya.

And now, really hope I'll see you guys soon in the next chapter.

Bubye~


	6. Chapter 6

**[REMAKE] Tutor by Moegi Yuu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **And others.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Some Age-Switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Moegi Yuu.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate ChanBaek or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _The italic sentences are flashback._ _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

-Chanyeol POV-

Sebagai seorang mahasiswa jurusan sains, aku selalu tertarik dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan reaksi. Melakukan eksperimen-eksperimen contohnya. Mengetahui bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan reaksi dari setiap eksperimen yang aku lakukan membuatku merasa luar biasa senang. Namun, keingintahuanku ketika aku melakukan eksperimen sama sekali tidak melampaui dunia sains. Aku tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan yang sama ketika aku bersama dengan seorang manusia.

" _Kau adalah kekasihku kan, Chanyeol-ah? Apakah kau mencintaiku?"_

" _Well... Kau tahu, pertanyaan seperti itu benar-benar membuatku tidak tertarik lagi kepadamu."_

Semuanya terasa sama. Terasa sangat mudah untuk menyerah jika aku sama sekali tidak merasakan ketertarikan kepada seseorang, siapapun dirinya.

Aku selalu berpikir, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatku tertarik. Aku berpikir, semua eksperimen yang aku lakukan di dalam laboratorium sudah cukup bisa membuatku merasa bahagia. Selama ini, semua itulah yang aku percaya. Sampai akhirnya, aku bertemu dirinya. Byun Baekhyun. Kalian bisa menyebutnya dengan reaksi juga.

Kedua pipinya yang memerah ketika aku menggodanya, dan tubuhnya yang menegang ketika aku menyentuhnya. Ketika dia merasa malu, dia akan mencoba menutupi wajahnya. Ketidakberdayaannya ketika dia bersamaku membuatku semakin bergairah ketika bersama dengannya.

Ini adalah reaksi memabukkan yang membuatku mati rasa. Ini membuatku ingin membuatnya jatuh lebih dalam lagi, membuatku ingin memanjakannya sampai ia meleleh di pelukanku. Sampai dia merasa bahwa dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun tanpa diriku ada di sisinya.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar memanggil namaku. Mataku menemukan Sunyoung, salah satu teman satu angkatanku yang bisa dibilang paling dekat denganku berdiri tepat di sampingku.

"Tampaknya kau sedang sibuk. Apa aku bisa duduk disini?" Tanyanya sembari menunjuk ke arah kursi kosong yang berada tepat di hadapanku.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak terlalu sibuk," jawabku sembari meletakkan beberapa kertas yang aku baca tadi ke atas meja. "Duduklah. Tidak apa-apa."

"Terima kasih," ucapnya tersenyum lebar. "Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong kau tadi dicari oleh Professor Jung. Dia sepertinya benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau benar-benar bisa mengambil hati para dosen ya. Aku benar-benar iri. Dan apa benar jika dia menawarimu menjadi asistennya di laboratorium?"

"Aku tetap akan menawarkan diri walaupun dia tidak menawariku," ucapku terkekeh. Aku sangat suka menghabiskan waktu di laboratorium dan posisi asisten dosen adalah posisi yang sudah aku inginkan sejak pertama aku menjadi mahasiswa di universitas ini.

"Hmm, benar-benar seperti yang dibayangkan dari seorang mahasiswa paling pintar di jurusan kita."

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong apa kabar Baekhyun-ssi?"

Aku menatapnya datar ketika dia mengajukan pertanyaan tentang Baekhyun. Karena dia sahabatku, jadi bisa dibilang aku cukup sering bercerita tentang Baekhyun kepadanya. Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa risih setiap dia menanyakan tentang Baekhyun kepadaku. Entah kenapa, aku selalu merasa takut orang-orang di sekitarku akan tertarik pada Baekhyun. Aku tahu Baekhyun itu menarik, tetapi dia milikku.

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau menanyakan tentang dia dalam minggu ini," aku berkata dengan nada tak suka.

"Eh, aku kan hanya bertanya," Sunyoung merengut ke arahku. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kabarnya. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Kau tahu kalau aku sudah punya kekasih."

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku sembari menyipitkan kedua mataku.

"Iya, astaga. Siapa sangka kalau kau adalah tipe pencemburu. Kau selalu kelihatan tenang," ucap Sunyoung menopang dagunya dan menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku memang tenang, tetapi setelah Baekhyun datang, sepertinya aku memang sedikit berubah. Aku selalu merasa khawatir dia akan pergi meninggalkanku jika aku tidak berjaga-jaga. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk tetap tenang karena dirinya."

Baekhyun benar-benar membuatku berubah. Aku yang dulunya begitu dingin dan bisa dibilang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarku, seketika berubah menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar berbeda dari diriku yang sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar menggenggamku di antara jari-jarinya dan aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Kau akan melewati masa-masa sulit ketika Baekhyun sudah lulus SMA nanti," ucap Sunyoung sembari tertawa ke arahku. "Dia akan melanjutkan kuliah di universitas yang berbeda kan?"

Aku merengut mendengar ucapan Sunyoung. Aku benar-benar melupakan soal hal ini.

"Ah, andai saja aku bisa mengulang masa-masa indahku sebagai mahawasiswa baru. Pasti semua akan terasa sangat menyenangkan. Sekarang kita benar-benar sibuk. Ada begitu banyak eksperimen yang harus kita selesaikan dan kita sama sekali tidak bisa santai," Sunyoung menghela napas panjang. "Kekasihku juga lebih muda dariku. Walaupun hubungan kami masih baru, aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah perbedaan umur kami akan membawa masalah di antara kami berdua."

Aku hanya diam mendengar semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sunyoung. Aku sangat mengerti semua yang dikatakan oleh Sunyong, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Semua kekhawatiran yang bertumpuk di dalam diriku rasanya benar-benar seperti akan menelanku cepat atau lambat.

"Aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Sunyoung tersenyum menenangkan ke arahku. "Kita hanya harus percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

-Chanyeol POV end-

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jadi, begini. Kau harus menggunakan rumus yang ini, lalu kau harus menggabungkannya dengan rumus yang sebelumnya, maka kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya dengan cepat. Mengerti?"

"Oh, jadi begitu. Ya, aku mengerti."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul melihat Baekhyun yang tampak begitu serius mengerjakan semua soal yang ia berikan hari ini. Seperti biasa, hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka bertemu untuk les privat. Ujian akhir untuk Baekhyun akan datang sebentar lagi, jadi Baekhyun juga terlihat semakin serius dalam belajar.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang ketika dia selesai mengerjakan soal terakhir yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Eh?"

"Kita beristirahat dulu kalau begitu," Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Semua nilaimu sudah baik, jadi aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun kembali menghela napas panjang. Dia meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan menatap Chanyeol sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Chanyeol-ah," gumamnya pelan, tetapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya. "Ketika ujian berakhir, kau akan berhenti menjadi tutorku kan?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itu berarti tahun depan kau akan mulai mengajar murid baru?"

"Hmm, tidak," jawab Chanyeol. "Aku akan berhenti menjadi tutor tahun depan. Setelah semua muridku tahun ini melewati ujian mereka, aku tidak akan mengambil murid baru lagi."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku akan masuk tahun terakhirku di universitas tahun depan, jadi aku akan semakin sibuk di kampus, melakukan penelitian dan sebagainya. Aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk menjadi tutor lagi," jelasnya kemudian.

Baekhyun merengut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Ah, kalau begitu artinya kau akan semakin sibuk ya?!" Baekhyun kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan lesu sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka suara. "Kau pasti berpikir, ini tidak adil karena kau tidak akan bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamaku. Benar begitu?"

"Apa? Aku... Aku tidak!" Seru Baekhyun dengan kedua pipi yang mulai memerah.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang seketika menjadi malu di tempatnya. "Kau benar-benar menggemaskan," ucapnya sembari mencubit kedua pipi tembam Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya ada beberapa cara yang bisa membuatmu bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu denganku."

"Hah? Apa itu?" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Yang pertama, kau ikut tes masuk di universitas yang sama denganku," Chanyeol menjawab.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. "Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin. Kampusmu itu bukan kapasitasku. Aku sudah berkali-kali ikut simulasi ujian masuk disana tetapi aku selalu gagal. Jadi, itu sama sekali tidak mungkin," ucap Baekhyun lesu.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kalau begitu cara kedua, kau menjadi istriku!"

Wajah Baekhyun seketika memanas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Apa kau sudah gila? Itu juga tidak mungkin! Aku ini laki-laki!"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begitu cara ketiga."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kita akan pergi berkencan sesering yang kita bisa, dengan itu kau tidak akan merasa kesepian walaupun kita nanti tidak akan bisa saling menghabiskan waktu satu sama lain setiap hari," jawab Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut.

"Ah? Itu... Ide itu bagus juga," ucap Baekhyun.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau akhir pekan depan?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau ini benar-benar lambat ya," Chanyeol menyentil dahi Baekhyun pelan, membuat Baekhyun seketika merengut ke arahnya. "Aku sedang mengajakmu kencan. Kau sudah bekerja keras selama ini, jadi kau pantas mendapatkan istirahat. Aku akan membawamu kemanapun yang kau mau. Jadi, apa kau mau?"

Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kedua mata yang berbinar-binar bahagia. "Aku mau!" Serunya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, kemana kau mau kita pergi?"

"Aku..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Namun, senyum tipis terlihat terukir di wajahnya. Dari sekian banyak tempat yang ada di Korea Selatan, Baekhyun memilih taman di pusat kota sebagai tempat kencan mereka. Tetapi, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak protes. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun akan selalu terasa menyenangkan dimanapun mereka berada.

"Chanyeol-ah, ayo kita mendekat ke danau!" Seru Baekhyun sembari menarik-narik lengan baju Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun membawanya. Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat bersemangat dan ini membuat Chanyeol merasa senang juga. Baekhyun yang melangkah kesana kemari dengan senyum kekanakkan di wajahnya benar-benar terlihat luar biasa bersinar di mata Chanyeol. Membuat perasaan hangat seketika memenuhi hati Chanyeol.

"Ah, bebek-bebek itu lucu sekali!" Baekhyun menatap bebek-bebek yang berenang di atas danau dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hey, ini!"

Baekhyun menoleh ketika dia merasakan Chanyeol menepuk bahunya. Dia berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol menyodorkan sekantung makanan bebek ke arahnya.

"Ah, ini?!"

"Aku membelinya disana tadi. Kau pasti mau mencoba memberi makan bebek-bebek itu kan?" Chanyeol berkata.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menerima kantung berisi makanan bebek itu dengan hati gembira. "Terimakasih, Chanyeol-ah," ucapnya dan kemudian langsung berbalik kembali ke arah bebek-bebek yang berenang di atas danau. "Waktunya makan siang!"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pagar pembatas sembari terus memperhatikan Baekhyun. Sinar matahari hari ini benar-benar begitu menyengat, tetapi Baekhyun tetap saja terlihat bersemangat. Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan ada saatnya dia menghabiskan waktunya berkeliling taman kota seperti ini. Semua di sekitarnya terlihat benar-benar terang, atau dunianya memang terlihat berbeda karena dia berada disini bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar bersenang-senang," ucap Chanyeol sembari mengacak-acak rambut coklat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat. "Ini benar-benar menyenangkan," jawabnya. "Apalagi ada kau disini, jadi semua terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang terasa panas. "Teruslah mengatakan hal imut seperti itu dan aku akan benar-benar menyerangmu disini," gumamnya.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

"Hey!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh bersamaan ketika mereka mendengar panggilan seseorang. Mereka berdua menoleh dan Chanyeol tampak kaget melihat seorang laki-laki melangkah dengan senyum lebar ke arah mereka. Baekhyun sendiri mengerenyitkan dahinya karena dia tidak mengenal laki-laki itu. Diam-diam Chanyeol menelan ludahnya ketika laki-laki itu semakin mendekat.

"Wah, ternyata ini benar kau, Chanyeol-ah!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya.

Chanyeol kembali menelan ludahnya. "Uhm, kau siapa ya?" Tanyanya.

Wajah laki-laki di hadapan mereka yang tadinya tersenyum seketika berubah menjadi datar. "Sialan kau! Jangan berpura-pura, kau tahu benar siapa aku," sahut laki-laki itu sembari menepuk lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. "Aku bercanda," ucapnya.

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu," jawab laki-laki itu dengan nada sebal. "Ngomong-ngomong sudah lama kau tidak datang ke tokoku. Benar-benar tidak biasanya. Kau membuatku khawatir asal kau tahu."

Chanyeol hanya diam menatap laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan kembali tersenyum. "Ah, siapa ini?" Tanyanya. "Kau tidak bersama dengan perempuan hari ini? Apa ini adikmu? Dia manis juga. Perkenalkan, aku Kim Jongdae, teman Chanyeol."

Baekhyun hanya diam karena dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Di sampingnya, Chanyeol tampak membeku karena semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Jongdae. Dalam hati, Chanyeol memaki Jongdae. Jongdae benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya dan dia selalu saja membuat Chanyeol berada di dalam masalah.

"Hey, diamlah!" Seru Chanyeol kemudian.

Jongdae hanya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Chanyeol. "Hey, jawab aku. Apa kau adik Chanyeol? Aku baru pertama kali ini melihatmu bersama dengan Chanyeol."

"Bukan," jawab Baekhyun. "Aku bukan adiknya. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal perkataanmu tadi. Uhm, soal wanita. Apa Chanyeol suka membawa wanita ketika dia bertemu denganmu?"

Chanyeol mengurut dahinya frustasi mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Jongdae tertawa di tempatnya. "Ya, begitulah," jawabnya. "Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, dia pasti akan membawa wanita yang berbeda. Dia benar-benar luar biasa."

"Oh, seperti itu..." Baekhyun menanggapi sembari melirik tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia kemudian menarik bahu Baekhyun hingga tubuh Baekhyun menempel kepadanya, membuat Baekhyun terkejut seketika.

"Hey, lihatlah, sekarang sudah pukul berapa," Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel di sakunya dan tertawa canggung ke arah Baekhyun dan Jongdae. "Ah, Jongdae-yaa, senang bertemu denganmu, tetapi aku dan dia sudah ada rencana lain. Jadi, sampai jumpa lagi."

Jongdae kini yang tampak menelan ludahnya ketika dia melihat senyum di wajah Chanyeol yang tampak menyeramkan. Dari tatapan mata yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya, Jongdae bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol ingin dia untuk cepat pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Okay, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Chanyeol-ah. Jangan lupa mampir ke tokoku lagi nanti," ucap Jongdae sembari melambaikan tangannya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega ketika Jongdae sudah tidak terlihat oleh kedua matanya lagi. Dia kemudian melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan menuduh. Jongdae benar-benar sialan, maki Chanyeol dalam hati. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa dia benar-benar harus memberi Jongdae pelajaran nanti.

"Ternyata kau single dan susah didekati ketika kau hanya di kampus, huh? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu playboy di luar kampusmu," Baekhyun mendengus sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun. "Aku hanya kesal."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang sebelum menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbalik ke arahnya. Dia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan memandang Baekhyun tepat di kedua matanya. "Itu semua masa lalu," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Aku bersumpah aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan wanita atau laki-laki manapun setelah aku mengenal dirimu."

Baekhyun merengut menatap Chanyeol, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia tertawa kencang. Dia bahkan sampai terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya, membuat Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahi menatapnya.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"Astaga, kau lucu sekali ketika sedang panik seperti ini," ucap Baekhyun sembari menghapus air mata yang keluar di sudut matanya. "Kita seperti bertukar tempat. Selama ini akulah yang selalu dibuat panik karena dirimu."

Chanyeol mendengus dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun. "Well, maafkan aku karena aku panik," gumamnya.

"Hey, apa kau yang sekarang marah?" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak marah!"

"Ya, kau marah!"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali mendengus. Baekhyun sendiri terkekeh di tempatnya. Pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar luar biasa baginya. Jarang-jarang dia bisa melihat seorang Park Chanyeol bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah seperti saat ini.

Baekhyun kemudian meraih salah satu tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya. "Ayo kita kesana sekarang," ucap Baekhyun sembari menunjuk ke arah lain dari taman. "Disana ada air mancur besar. Aku mau melihatnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun benar-benar hebat. Dia bisa membuat Chanyeol merasa jauh lebih baik hanya dengan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. "Ah, aku benar-benar laki-laki yang mudah," gumamnya pelan.

"Huh? Kenapa?" Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari sudah mulai menjelang malam ketika acara berkeliling taman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selesai. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat di pinggir jalan yang tak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun seperti yang Baekhyun inginkan dan membantu Baekhyun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Chanyeol-ah. Aku benar-benar bersenang-senang," ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Senang mendengarnya. Aku juga bersenang-senang," jawab Chanyeol. Dia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke jalan di sekeliling mereka dan kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Kau yakin aku tidak perlu mengantarkanmu sampai tepat di depan rumahmu?"

"Ah, iya, aku harus mampir ke toko sebentar karena aku harus membeli..." Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menghentikan ucapannya dan menutup mulutnya. Dia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya dan kemudian tertawa canggung. "Itu... Aku... Aku harus membeli apel. Iya, apel!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar. Baekhyun benar-benar buruk dalam berbohong. "Apa kau akan membeli sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau beritahukan kepadaku disana?"

"Eh? Tidak, aku tidak."

"Aha!" Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan mengusap bibir Baekhyun dengan jari-jarinya. "Apakah sesuatu itu adalah sesuatu yang nakal, karena itu kau tidak bisa memberitahuku hah?"

"Tidak!" Seru Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sudah memerah padam.

"Jadi, kalau memang bukan itu, maka apa? Beritahu aku dengan bibirmu yang menggemaskan ini," bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati napas Chanyeol yang terasa begitu dekat dengannya. Chanyeol baru saja hendak mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mendorongnya sampai tubuhnya menabrak pintu mobil di belakangnya.

"Jangan. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Tidak hari ini. Aku harus cepat. Aku yakin eomma sudah menunggu di rumah," ucap Baekhyun sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia kemudian menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya dan mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir Chanyeol dan bergegas keluar dari dalam mobil. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ah. Selamat malam."

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan mulut ternganga. "Jangan bilang kalau aku baru saja ditolak," bisiknya.

Baekhyun yang baru saja berhadapan dengannya benar-benar bukan Baekhyun yang biasanya. Pasti Baekhyun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang benar-benar besar dan penting karena tidak biasanya Baekhyun bisa menolaknya seperti itu. Chanyeol merengut. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Baekhyun sembunyikan darinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja ucapannya Baekhyun soal dirinya yang seorang playboy kembali muncul di kepalanya.

"Atau jangan-jangan dia benar-benar marah karena itu..." gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Di masa lalu, bisa dibilang semua yang dilakukannya dengan para wanita itu hanyalah sebuah eksperimen. Eksperimen untuk mengetahui apakah dia bisa benar-benar tertarik kepada seseorang. Dia dulu memang begitu bebas dan juga egois. Dia membuang semua wanita itu setelah dia pakai bagaikan benda dan dia juga sudah melukai hati banyak orang.

"Mungkin karma sedang mendatangiku saat ini..."

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

.

.

Hello semuanya~ Lama tidak berjumpa. Hehe

Ini dia chapter keenam dari Tutor!

I'm so sorry updatenya lama~ Karena ini aku baru pulang dari luar kota setelah ngabisin liburan Tahun Baru sama keluarga besar disana.

Btw, Happy New Year 2018 buat kalian semua yaa~ Semoga tahun ini bakalan menjadi tahun yang lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya buat kita semua~

Dan buat chapter sebelumnya, mungkin ada beberapa yang nanyain Jongin sama Seulgi bakalan muncul lagi atau enggak, dan jawabannya adalah karena seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya cerita ini lebih kayak kumpulan one or two shot, jadi kemungkinan besar Seulgi sama Jongin gak bakalan muncul lagi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Apalagi disini Baekhyun udah mau lulus kan dari SMA, dan bisa dibilang si Baekhyun sama Jongin deketnya cuma di sekolahan sama di tempat maen doang dan Seulgi juga udah nyerah buat ngedapetin kontak Chanyeol di chapter sebelumnya. Lol

Dan buat yang nanyain ini cerita bakalan panjang atau enggak. Hmm, gak tau juga yaa. Kita liat aja nanti. Hehehe. Masih ada banyak hal yang akan terjadi di dalam hubungan mereka~

Dan selama story ini ada **To Be Continued** nya, maka masih akan ada next chapter yang menanti untuk dipublish. Hehehe

And now I wanna say thank you very much buat kalian yang udah kasih review dan semangat di chapter sebelumnya:

 **brinabaek, EyiLy, chalienBee04, WinterJun09, LyWoo, VkookMarried, byunhee, PCYLoey, hyuniee86, Guest, park yeolna, YOUR READER 04, mawar biru, hunniehan, ChanBaekGAY, baekfrappe, FildavA, ParkHyonie6104, Yana Sehunn**

You guys are the best as always!

Buat kalian yang udah follow dan favorite cerita ini juga, terima kasih banyak~

Jangan lupa tinggalin review yaa~ Hehe. Kritik dan saran juga selalu dinanti, dan kalau kalian punya pertanyaan soal cerita ini, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya. I'll try my best to always answer you, guys~

So, now, see you guys soon in the next chapter!

Bubye~


End file.
